The New Emily
by Gingerkid2010
Summary: Title is from The Devil Wears Prada. Kurt Hummel is the biggest Broadway star and needs a new assistant, one that can keep up. What happens when a nerdy, but cute, Blaine Anderson comes in?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel was one of the biggest Broadway stars. He had climbed the ladder to success faster than any other performer. And to top it all off, he had done it himself. From a small town in Ohio to the big stage in New York. But with all the stress with being at the top, Kurt needed an assistant. Someone who could plan everything and get his coffee. Not that he was too good to do it himself. But just going outside was a hassle with all of the fans and cameras. He talked to one of the teachers at NYADA and told her to tell her students about the job and Kurt could interview them if he saw fit. Kurt knew she would only give him the best of the best, which was why he was confused when Blaine Anderson showed up at his doorstep. The young actor had black hair which was slicked down in a helmet of gel. He wore thick rimmed glasses and was kind of short for what Kurt assumed was his age. And Kurt could barely stand to look at his outfit. He wore a pink bow tie with a black gingham shirt and green suspenders. All topped off with a pair of brown capris. Kurt was thinking about slamming the door in his face simply for this. But the poor thing had stars in his eyes as he stared up at Kurt and extended a shaky hand.  
"M-Mr. Hummel..It's an honor to meet you..I-I'm Blaine Anderson.."

Kurt shook his hand and told him to sit. "What makes you think you can be my assistant?"

"Well..I usually stay after class and help my teachers organize..I've had experience taking phone calls for companies, setting up meetings and-.." Blaine went on and on about his qualifications. And Kurt noticed the more this boy talked, the faster he talked.

"Slow down," Kurt instructed. "And you know you'd be getting my coffee and running errands and whatnot for me."

Blaine blushed as he realized he was rambling, as he often tended to do and cleared his throat. "O-Of course." He said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"And if you mess up, you're gone. No questions asked. I need someone who understands that they don't have a life away from work. If I call you at two in the morning, you will answer and do whatever it is I need."

Blaine nodded quickly. "I-I actually just finished my classes at NYADA..So I'll be free..Always." He said, a bit embarrassed about that.

"Well then. I think I have all that I need. I will be in touch." Kurt said, dismissing him.

Blaine nodded. "Th-thank you.."

Kurt watched Blaine leave, knowing this was the one he wanted. He decided to wait a couple of days before calling the shy young man back he didn't want to seem desperate..And he was in desperate need of a coffee.. He looked up his number and dialed.

Blaine picked up quickly. "Mr. Hummel. Hello!" Blaine said happily.

"Hello, Blaine. I need coffee." Kurt said, getting straight to the point.

"You need..Oh! So I got the job?!" He said excitedly.

"Obviously. And since you know me so well, you should know my coffee order. Be here in ten minutes." Kurt said before hanging up.

Kurt decided to go take a quick shower, when he emerged in a new outfit, Blaine was there, holding a cup. "Grande nonfat mocha?.."

Kurt studied Blaine. What was with his wardrobe? He took the cup and sipped it. "Exactly right."

Blaine smiled a bit smugly, nodding.

"We have tons to do today. Hope you can keep up." Kurt said, strutting to the kitchen.

Blaine followed Kurt, his short legs struggling to keep up. "Like what?"

Kurt sighed before listing his meetings and plans for the day. "And you'll need to forward my calls to your phone."

"I can do that." Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt nodded. "We need to go."

Blaine nodded, pulling his coat back on and following Kurt out of the door and into the busy street.

"First we're going to an interview for Out Magazine. I need you to take notes on all my meetings. Have any questions?"

"No, sir." Blaine said, pushing his glasses up his nose, straggling behind Kurt as he went through the PDA Kurt had given him.

Kurt bit his lip. He kinda liked being called Sir."

They got to the interview and Blaine took the liberty of checking them in and leading Kurt to the correct room. "You have a photo shoot after this in room seven twenty-four." Blaine said quietly. Kurt nodded as he took his seat. He was surprised at how well Blaine was doing so far. Blaine sat on the other side of the room as the interviewer talked to Kurt, typing furiously on the PDA. When the interview was over, Kurt and Blaine headed to the photo shoot. "How do I look?"

"Perfect.." Blaine said softly, before clearing his throat. "Great, amazing."

Kurt chuckled as they found the room. They took Kurt to wardrobe and dressed him in black skinny jeans and painted a few flowing streaks across his chest, arms, and back in grey body paint. "So we'll have you stand over here. Remember we're capturing your strong essence. How powerful you are." the photographer said. Kurt nodded, smiling as he walked over to the white background. Blaine watched on, his cheeks and neck red as his eyes roamed Kurt's elegant yet masculine form. Kurt couldn't help but grin at the feeling of all his dreams coming true. He transformed, pose after pose, eliciting claps and cheers around the room. After a good amount of frames Kurt was done and went back to clean of and change, Blaine scuttling behind him.  
"What's next?" Kurt asked.

"You're free until noon, then you have a costume fitting with Desmond Stevens.." Blaine said.

"Okay. Take a break. Meet me at my office at eleven thirty."

"Yes, sir.." Blaine said, blushing more as Kurt started to undress.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are you watching?"

"N-No of course not..I-I'll just..Go. I'll go." Blaine stammered, hurrying out of the room.

Kurt laughed to himself as he finished. So his assistant had a little crush on him. How cute. This would be fun.

When Kurt got to his office at eleven, Blaine was sitting at Kurt's secretary's desk. "Um..Stacy told me to deliver a message to you.." Blaine said, referring to Kurt's secretary.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"She quit.."

Kurt stopped and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"I-I walked in and she told me to tell you she quit..I just thought I should finish her work..Well..Not her work anymore.." Blaine said, straightening papers.

"She just left. No explanation?"

"She said something about..How she was u-underpaid and under appreciated..?" Blaine said timidly.

Kurt huffed. "Well. Her loss. I shouldn't have hired her in the first place. Wait.. You did her work?"

"Well..Yeah..I-I'm sorry..I didn't know if you wanted me to or not, b-but it looked like she had a lot to do.." Blaine said, standing up.

"No. I just can't believe you did someone else's job.." Kurt said, still in a bit of shock.

Blaine just wrung his fingers together and tilted his head to the side. "I-I just didn't want to leave it.."

Kurt nodded. "I like you."

Blaine blushed. "Thank you, sir.."

"You can say no. But how would you feel about adding some of her responsibilities to you?"

"I wouldn't mind at all.." Blaine grinned.

"Of course you'll get a bit of a raise too." Kurt said, seemingly satisfied.

Blaine's smile grew. "Thank you Mr. Hummel." he said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Come on. We'll discuss your new responsibilities before the fitting."

Blaine nodded, picking up his bag and PDA. They went over the duties and Kurt told Blaine to let him know if it was too much and he'd get another receptionist. "No, it won't be too much. I can handle it." Blaine said as he typed in the PDA.

"Sounds good. How is my day after the fitting? Can we squeeze in a little lunch?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt for a minute before back down at the planner. "Um..Of course..After that I have to go pick up your suit for dinner with..Oh wow..Rachel Berry." Blaine said, raising his eyebrows. Rachel was a big deal on Broadway as well and an actress Blaine admired almost as Kurt.

"Yes, the Rachel Berry is one of my very best friends," Kurt smiled. "We'll have lunch and if your first day continues going well, I'll introduce you."

"R-Really? Ohmygod, that would be so amazing! I loved the both of you in Spring Awakening! I couldn't believe how you-" Blaine started before rambling on. Kurt leaned back, loving the attention. You know.. The younger was pretty cute.. In a dorky way.. But definitely cute. Blaine finished his minute long speech on how Kurt sang perfectly through the notes when they arrived. "O-Oh I'm sorry..Sometimes I just..Ramble.." Blaine blushed.

"It's okay," Kurt chuckled. "Rachel will love it."

Blaine grinned, unable to hide his giddiness at the thought of meeting the Rachel Berry! He already was working for Kurt Hummel, his idol as a teen. Oh just wait until his mom heard about this! They went to the fitting and everything went well. Kurt was proud of his new assistant and took him out for lunch. "Wow.." Blaine smiled, gazing around the beautiful restaurant. He had obviously never been to one like this before, and Kurt went here nearly every day.

"Get anything you'd like," Kurt said.

"Umm..What do you recommend?" Blaine smiled as they were seated.

"I always get the house salad," Kurt said.

"Really? You come to an amazing restaurant like this and only order the salad?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I gotta stay in shape," Kurt said simply.

"I-I think you look great.." Blaine said.

"Thanks.."

Blaine blushed, looking down.

"What do you like?" Kurt asked.

"Anything really.." Blaine said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You should get those tightened."

"Huh?" Blaine asked, looking up.

"Your glasses." Kurt explained. "You keep pushing them up."

"O-Oh..I've never really had the money to get it done.." Blaine admitted sheepishly.

"Well, we'll stop after lunch." Kurt said.

"Really?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

Kurt nodded. "Not a problem."

"Oh wow..Um..I can't make you do that..I-I could just do it when my paycheck comes in o-or when my mom sends some money.." Blaine stammered.

"You didn't even asked, Anderson. And I'm going to do this for you."

"Yes, sir.." Blaine said, blushing lightly. They had lunch, Kurt learning about Blaine's childhood and how he got here. He was surprised to find out Blaine grew up not too far from his hometown. After lunch, they headed to a shop nearby to get Blaine's frames tightened. Of course, Kurt was distracted as soon as he walked in. He browsed through the cases of glasses as the guy behind the counter fixed Blaine's. "Oh! Blaine!" Kurt called.

"Yes Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked, scurrying to his side.

"These are so you," Kurt said, sliding the Giorgio Armani frames onto Blaine's face and gasping. "You have to get them. They're perfect!"

Blaine looked in a mirror and examined the glasses. They were sleek with wide sides and very stylish. "How much are these?" Blaine asked, looking at the man behind the counter.

"Three sixty-eight," The man replied.

Blaine's eyes went wide for a moment before he took the glasses off, blinking to adjust to the change. He looked over at Kurt, who smiled encouragingly. He didn't have that kind of money..He barely had any at all..But Kurt thought he should get them so badly. He supposed he could use his emergency credit card. This was an emergency after all.. "I'll get them." He said, putting on a smile.

"Good! Look around.. I need to make a call." Kurt said before walking away and pretending to make a call. He walked to the counter and slid his card across to the man. "Don't tell him."

The man winked and smiled, taking the glasses back to put Blaine's prescription in. A few minutes later, the man came out with both pairs, slipping the new ones to Kurt before calling blaine over. "I put the order in. They'll be ready next week. But here's yours for now."

Blaine smiled putting his glasses on and grinning widely. "They're perfect..Thank you Mr. Hummel."

Kurt smiled. "You're welcome. Now come on. Tons to do."

"Yes sir." Blaine said, still smiling as he tagged along behind Kurt down the frosted Manhattan streets.

"Oh shit!" Kurt groaned. "I forgot I have to do something. Will you pick up my suit and meet me at the office?"

"Of course." Blaine said, nodding quickly before checking the planner for an Address. "I'll be there soon." He said before turning on his loafer clad heel and scurrying down the sidewalk. He headed to the cleaners and asked for his boss's suit. They handed it to him in a white box and he peeked inside. It was a beautiful grey velvet, plaid patterned suit, and Blaine's eyes went wide as he looked at the tag. Alexander McQueen..He had to guard this with his life. He closed the box and headed out. Blaine was almost to the office when a slender woman holding a tray of coffee ran into him, spilling the brown liquid all over the inside of the box as it fell open. Blaine tried to reach for it and stumbled, knocking the box over and sending the suit into a puddle of grime-filled slush. "No..Nononono!" Blaine got out, hurrying to pick up the ruined suit. "Ohmygod..I'm dead..I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead.."

"Oh fuck! Fuck! I'm so sorry.." the girl said, picking up the cups. "My boss will kill me.."

"Mine too..This is a four thousand dollar suit.." Blaine sighed, trying to put it back in the box.

The girl's eyes went wide as she grabbed her things and quickly walked away.

Blaine sighed deeply. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't bring this ruined designer suit to his boss. He looked across the street and Saw Bergdorf Goodman..Maybe he could buy a new one.. He walked in and found an employee. "Can you help me? Please?"

"Of course." A man said smiling before eyeing Blaine and pulling a barely noticeable face. "What can I help you with today sir?.."

"I need a suit. For my boss. I have his measurements." Blaine said quickly. The man nodded, leading Blaine to the designer suits. Blaine described his boss in perfect detail. "I need something spectacular.."

"I have just the thing." the salesman said, leading Blaine to the Alexander McQueen and grabbing a blue patterned ombre suit that gradually faded to black with a plaid patter similar to the ruined suit.

"Oh my.." Blaine sighed as he pictured Kurt in it.

"It's perfect for what you're looking for, and is only three thousand five hundred and twenty nine dollars." The salesman smiled. Blaine felt like he was going to faint. He didn't have that.. But he did have an emergency credit card. This was an emergency. His job was at stake. "I'll take it." Blaine said before he could talk himself out of it.

After he bought the suit he practically ran to Kurt's office building, clutching the box to his chest for dear life. Kurt looked up from his desk as the out of breath boy ran in. Blaine looked like a nervous wreck as He carefully placed the box on the table. Kurt opened the box and examined the suit. "This isn't mine."

"I-I know..A girl ran into me, spilled coffee on it and made me drop it in a puddle..B-But I went to Bergdorf and got you a new one..It'll make your eyes pop.."

Kurt pursed his lips. "It better. I had that one made for me."

Blaine swallowed hard. "I am so, so, so, sososo sorry Mr. Hummel.."

Kurt held his hand up, signaling for Blaine to stop. "Go do some filing or something. I have to try this on."

Blaine nodded, hurrying out of the room. Kurt groaned to himself. Why had he let this happen? He got up and started to change into the suit. It actually fit very well..And it did make his eyes pop. Kurt studied himself in his full length mirror. For his first day, Blaine did know a lot about Kurt.. He decided to let this mistake slide. He was about to ask Blaine what he thought of the suit but stopped when he saw Blaine on the phone, looking like a kicked puppy. He turned on the small intercom that connected Blaine's phone to his and listened in.  
"Mom I'm sorry..I had to..I just..What else was I supposed to do?.."

"Well what am I supposed to do? I'm struggling as it is but I still do everything I can for you. I don't have this.. Blaine.. You have to return it.." the worried woman said, on the verge of tears.

"Mom, I cant..I-I'll pay it off, somehow..I'll get a job as a waiter or something part time, I'll put off my next year at NYADA.."

Kurt bit his lip. He had to help. After all, it was his suit.

"You will not pull out of school. I-I'll figure something out.."

"Mom, no. I won't put this on you. It was my fault the first suit got ruined. It's my responsibility.." Blaine said seriously.

"I don't care what I have to do. You're not dropping out, Blaine. This is your dream."

"And it can wait mom..Dreams don't always come true..This might..Put me back a couple of weeks..Maybe even a month or two, but I moved out here on my own to get some responsibility and be an adult. Let me."

"I'm proud of you for doing that. But I never went back, Blaine. I'm not letting that happen to you."

Blaine sighed deeply, running a hand over his gelled down hair. "I'll figure it out mom..Okay?.." Blaine said softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." His mother said before they hung up. Blaine sighed, reflecting on this for a second or two before busying himself with filing again. Kurt pulled up Blaine's file and took notes of a few things before standing and walking out. Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled. "Looks great.." He said, as if he hadn't just lost a months worth of food and rent.

"You have a good eye." Kurt grinned. "You ready? I called Rachel and told her you were coming."

"O-Oh yes, sir." Blaine said, grabbing his bags and following Kurt out the door. Around that time the sun was starting to go down and the city was lighting up. Blaine smiled up at the lights as they walked. Everything was so beautiful.

"So what is it that you want to do?" Kurt asked. "What dreams do you have?"

"Well..I came here for Broadway..Just like you did.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded. "Why do you keep your hair slicked back?"

Blaine blushed. "I have..Really, really curly hair.." He said, giving a nervous laugh.

"Is that bad?"

"It's really bad." Blaine admitted.

"It can't be that bad," Kurt chuckled as they arrived at the restaurant.

"It's..Pretty much like an Afro.." Blaine said.

"That's something I'd love to see."

"You never will.." Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled as they walked in and were led to their table where Rachel was waiting. Blaine gasped softly, trying to hide his excitement.

"Rachel, so glad you could take time for an old friend," Kurt chuckled.

"You've been just as busy as I have.." Rachel grinned.

"Well I have a new assistant to help with that," Kurt said before introducing Blaine.

"H-Hi.." Blaine smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. You better take care of my best friend," Rachel laughed as she shook his hand.

"Oh yes ma'am..It's an honor to meet you Ms. Berry.." Blaine said, smiling wide.

"Ooohhh Ms. Berry. I like him," Rachel grinned.

"So do I. Get your own." Kurt chuckled.

"I just might," She giggled. "How do you like it so far?"

"Like what?" Kurt asked.

"Not you. Blaine. Your first day."

"Well." Kurt chuckled.

"O-Oh..It's been busy. Hectic..But nothing I can't handle." Blaine smiled.

"He did ruin my suit," Kurt said, smiling to let Blaine know he's not upset.

"But I see you have a new one." Rachel smiled. "It's amazing."

"Blaine got it for me," Kurt smiled, reminding himself to get a minute alone with Rachel.

"Really? You'd better hold on to him Kurt, I might steal him from you." Rachel giggled.

"I-I had to.. I mean.. I-I didn't have to. B-But I-I did.."

"Blaine, sweetie..Calm down." Rachel said softly. "It's okay."

Blaine nodded as he blushed deeply. Blaine's phone vibrated with a call for Kurt and he excused himself for a moment to answer it, hurrying to the restroom. Kurt looked over at Rachel. "So.. I'm thinking about sending his mother some money to take care of the suit.. He used his emergency card for it.."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Kurt, that's so nice."

"Well we went to look at glasses and I could tell he couldn't afford those. I can't let him put that on his mom and worry about school. But I don't know if I should tell him.."

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

Kurt bit his lip. "He doesn't know that I listened in on his call.."

"Kurt.." Rachel hissed.

"He looked worried. I didn't know it was his mom!"

"Well still, just put a lot in his paycheck.." Rachel said.

Kurt nodded. "Okay.."

"But he's really cute isn't he?.." Rachel smiled.

"He is," Kurt said quietly. "And has the biggest crush on me."

"That's adorable.." Rachel smiled. "So..What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing. Its just cute to watch."

"Oh come on, you can have fun with it! When was the last time you got laid Kurt Hummel?" Rachel asked, grinning.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "It has been a while.."

"Exactly." Rachel said. "Take off those glasses, and those clothes..I'm sure he's hot."

"I'll let you know," Kurt grinned.

"Oh god, you're so bad.." Rachel laughed. "So what're you gonna do?" She asked, sipping her wine.

Kurt thought for a moment. "Not sure yet."

"Well it shouldn't be too hard." Rachel said.

"I know," Kurt smiled as Blaine came back.

"Sorry..Out just called. They're sending you a case of the magazines. You made the cover." Blaine grinned.

"Ohmygod!" Kurt said excitedly.

Rachel squealed, bouncing a bit. "That's amazing!"

"Wait until you see the picture!" Kurt grinned. "What did you think, Blaine?"

Blaine blushed. "I think it's..It's great.."

"I bet it's hot." Rachel smiled as she looked at Blaine.

Blaine's cheeks got redder as he looked down.

"I think this calls for a celebration. You free tonight, Rach?"

"Well I did have a date with some cheesecake, but I can skip." Rachel smiled.

"Good. Stay the night. We'll drink and stuff."

"Will do." Rachel said, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week flew by. Blaine was really impressing Kurt with his work. As Rachel suggested, Kurt had put extra money on Blaine's check to pay for the suit and not taking no for an answer. The more Kurt had his assistant around, the more Blaine grew on him. But the innocence was starting to work Kurt's nerves. Everything made this kid blush. Especially when Kurt had to change at the office and Blaine would happen to peek through the small window. Had he never seen a guy change before? Either way, he needed to work on that. And as he helped Blaine with this, he might as well have some fun with it. Kurt pressed the button that let him speak to Blaine over the reception desk phone. "Blaine, could you come in here? I need you to do something."

"Yes, sir.." Blaine said quickly. A few seconds later Blaine walked inside, looking at Kurt expectantly as he closed the door behind him.

Kurt looked up, keeping a serious face. "I want you to suck my dick."

Blaine's entire face and neck turned an ungodly shade of red. "E-E-Excuse me?..."

"I want you to suck me." Kurt repeated.

Blaine's mouth was open a bit as he licked his lips. "Y-You want me to..Wait w-what?"

Kurt couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "You're so innocent."

Blaine looked extremely confused, cheeks flushed. "S-So..You don't want me to..?"

"Don't kid yourself Blaine. I see how you look at me."

Blaine swallowed hard, looking at his boss. "H-How I look at you?.."

Kurt nodded as he stood and leaned against his desk. "Rachel saw it as soon as she saw us. How much you want me.."

Blaine took a step forward,"I-I well..I-I just.."

"You what?" Kurt asked, meeting Blaine halfway and reaching out for his hips.

Blaine whimpered as Kurt grabbed his hips. "I-I want you.."

Kurt grinned, leaning in so their lips where an inch apart. "What do you want?"

Blaine couldn't take this. Kurt's breath was ghosting over his lips and it made him shiver as he carefully placed his hands on The taller's shoulders. He was already falling apart. "I-I want to..To suck you.."

Kurt licked across Blaine's bottom lip. He grabbed Blaine's hand and placed it on his pants, wrapping the olive skinned fingers around his member. "Is this what you want?"

"Ohmygod.." Blaine whispered shakily. "Y-Yes..I-I..Oh yes.." he gasped squeezing lightly.

Kurt gave a small moan. "You like that?"

"I-I do.." Blaine gasped, his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt unzipped his pants and looked at Blaine expectantly. Blaine whimpered, kissing down Kurt's neck before dropping to his knees.

"You look hot like this.."

Blaine's cheeks were still pink as he reached into Kurt's pants with shaky hands, pulling out Kurt's long, thick member. Kurt sighed with relief as he watched Blaine. Blaine started to stroke Kurt slowly, licking at the base. Kurt gasped, tilting his head back.  
"You taste better than I imagined.." Blaine whispered.

The taller moaned at the words. "Blaine.."

Blaine kissed up the shaft, whining softly as he reached the head. Kurt bit his lip as he locked eyes with Blaine. Blaine took off his glasses as he sucked Kurt into his mouth, moaning softly.  
"Ohh.. Blaine.."

Blaine hummed, closing his eyes as he took Kurt deeper. Kurt reached down, running a hand over the geled hair. Blaine took Kurt to the base, swallowing around him before pulling off. "Oh fuck.." Kurt gasped.

"Mr. Hummel.." Blaine moaned, leaning in to plant kisses around the base.

"You're good at this.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine simply blushed. "I-I had a boyfriend in college.."

Kurt nodded. "come on.. Show me what you can do."

Blaine nodded, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and immediately deep throating him.

Kurt's eyes rolled back as he moaned loudly. "So hot.."

Blaine moaned at that, reaching back to squeeze Kurt's ass.

"Blaine.." Kurt breathed out. Blaine loved when Kurt said his name. He looked up at his boss, bobbing his head faster. Kurt repeated his assistant's name as he thrust forward. "I'm close.."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, simply sucking harder as he awaited the undoubtedly delicious taste. Kurt reached up, pulling his own hair as he came down Blaine's throat. Blaine groaned, swallowing every ounce Kurt gave to him, moaning deeply. Kurt's panting died down as he relaxed. Blaine bobbed his head slowly before pulling off, licking lightly at the head. Kurt smiled lazily and cleaned himself off before tucking his member back in. He pulled Blaine close and gave him a deep kiss. "You have work to do." He said softly before swatting Blaine's ass. Blaine jumped, cheeks flushed as he stared at Kurt before turning on his heel and scurrying out of the office. Kurt chuckled to himself. He wasn't being serious when this had started. But he sure as hell didn't regret it. And Blaine was better than he thought he'd be. And pretty damn sexy without those glasses.. Now he just needed to see under those clothes.. But not before coffee. He buzzed Blaine. "Anderson."

Blaine came in quickly. "Yes sir?"

Kurt smiled at his flustered expression. "Coffee."

"On my way!" Blaine said before hurrying out. Kurt chuckled to himself. Well, it looked like he got more than he asked for in his assistant. "Something happened and you can't tell anyone. Especially Sebastian." Blaine said to his best friend Wes over the phone.

"What?" Wes asked.

"Well..God...You know how I told you I got a job as an assistant right?.."

"Yeah. To some Broadway guy." Wes said. "Oh Blaine. You didn't.."

"What do you think I did?.." Blaine asked.

"I don't know. What happened..?"

Blaine sighed, blushing as he explained it under his breath.

"Blaine.." Wes groaned. "What about Sebsastian?"

"We're..Taking a break.." Blaine sighed. "Kind of.."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know..Well..He told me he wasn't sure about us..I hung up on him...Haven't called him since..I guess that's taking a break." Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know, Blaine. You know how he was before you.." Wes sighed.

"Yeah..But..Kurt.." Blaine sighed.

"But what if that was like a one time thing?"

"I don't know actually.." Blaine sighed.

"You need to be careful."

"With what?..I-I mean. It's not like Sebastian would do any different."

"You had your boss's poster on your wall at Dalton. Don't let him hurt you.." Wes said seriously.

"He won't hurt me.." Blaine groaned. "It was a one time thing..I think..But it doesn't matter because Sebastian doesn't know..And he won't find out."

"Okay Blaine."

"I can hear you judging me." Blaine groaned as he walked into the coffee shop.

"I know how easy you fall."

"Really? Please don't bring this up.." Blaine sighed as he got in line.

"Fine. I just worry, Blaine." Wes said softly.

"I know.." Blaine sighed as he looked around the shop. It was nearly empty except for..

"Oh shit!" Blaine whispered, hiding behind someone.

"What is it?" Wes asked.

"Fuck..Sebastian's here.."

"Oh my god!"

"WhatdoIdo?!"

"I don't know. He's your boyfriend!"

"Ohmygod.." Blaine groaned. The line moved and Blaine wasn't fast enough. Sebastian had spotted him.

"Oh.. H-Hi.." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Hey babe..Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Sebastian asked, walking up.

"What calls?" Blaine asked.

"I've been calling you..Ever since you hung up on me like..Two weeks ago.." Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't get your calls." Blaine lied.

"What was that about babe?.." Sebastian asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist as the shorter shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Nothing.." Blaine sighed. "You're the one that didn't know if you wanted me."

"Well..These two weeks have been excruciating without hearing your voice.." Sebastian said smoothly.

Blaine couldn't stop his blush. "So you didn't go and be with someone else..?"

"Of course not.." Sebastian said, leaning down and pressing his lips to Blaine's. Sebastian had cheated on Blaine before..With two guys..At the same time. But that was over and they had gotten over that. Or at least Blaine thought he had.

"I'm in a hurry.." Blaine said quietly.

"So I can't kiss my boyfriend I haven't heard from in two weeks?.." Sebastian asked as the line moved forward.

"I didn't say that. I-I'm just telling you I can't stay."

"Why not?.." Sebastian asked.

"I'm working." Blaine said as he stepped up to order.

"Getting coffee is working?" Sebastian asked skeptically.

"Part of it." Blaine said before telling Sebastian about his job.

"Kurt Hummel..Wow.." Sebastian said, impressed. "But if he thinks he's making you work tonight, he is sadly mistaken.."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"I am going to treat you to a dinner of takeout.." Sebastian smiled. "And then go to your apartment and make up for lost time by making you scream so loud you won't be able to talk for two weeks.." He said , pressing His lips to Blaine's ear.

Blaine shivered, cursing himself for the small whine that escaped him. "I don't know how late I'm working."

"Well tell him you'll be busy tonight.." Sebastian said, nipping at the lobe.

"I-I'll try.."

Sebastian smiled as Blaine got his coffee. "I missed you, babe..You look hot today.."

"Thanks.." Blaine said quietly.

Sebastian kissed Blaine softly. "I'll see you tonight.."

Blaine nodded. "Okay.."

Blaine hurried out of the coffee shop, cursing under his breath. He headed back to the office. Why did this have to happen? And why right now? He walked into Kurt's office, sighing as he held out the coffee to him.

"What took so long?" Kurt asked.

"Long line." Blaine said, setting the cup on Kurt's desk when he didn't grab it.

Kurt studied Blaine for a moment. "What's wrong?"

Blaine straightened up. "N-Nothing sir..Though..I-I did have a question.."

"What is it..?"

"You wouldn't happen to need me tonight..Would you?"

"Do you have plans?" Kurt asked.

"Well..Kind of..It's not that important b-but yeah.." Blaine said.

"What are you doing? If you don't mind me asking.."

"A friend of mine from college wants to go get some takeout and just hang out.." Blaine said softly

Kurt nodded. "Sure."

"Sure?" Blaine asked, looking up at his boss.

Kurt shrugged. "Yeah."

Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath. "Thank you.." He said, stopping for a moment to admire the way Kurt was bent over is desk. Kurt raised an eyebrow before winking at the younger boy. Blaine blushed furiously as he realized where he was and hurried out. Kurt chuckled before wondering who Blaine was going to see. And wondering how he could mess with him a bit more before he left. This was fun, and Blaine actually seemed to know what he was doing.

A little while later, Kurt called Blaine back into his office. "What do you think?" he asked. He was wearing tight red skinny jeans and a very form fitting top. "I'm going out tonight."

"Oh wow.."Blaine said quietly. "You look..Amazing.." he got out, staring at Kurt's bulge, that was very apparent in the pants.

"But does my ass look too big?" Kurt asked as he turned around, knowing how flawless he looked.

"Oh..U-Um no..It looks..Oh god..P-Perfect.." Blaine stammered, already feeling a stir in his pants.

"Thank you," Kurt said before laying on the couch in the corner of his office. "I haven't been dancing in a while.." he said, smiling as he extended his long legs.

"I-I've never been.." Blaine said, his eyes traveling down the beautiful limbs.

"How old are you again?"

"About to turn twenty.." Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. "Well that's limiting. But I'm sure we could find a place if you're interested."

"I-I don't dance unless it's choreographed.." Blaine admitted, holding back a small moan as Kurt ran his fingers up and down his chest.

Kurt looked over at his assistant. "I could teach you."

"R-Really?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's slender digits circled his thighs. "Of course. You'll need practice if you're going to perform."

Blaine swallowed hard, crossing his legs to hide his semi hard member.

"You know.. I bet I could get you in anywhere. Show you how to really do it."

"Wh-when?.." Blaine asked, wanting nothing more than to have Kurt climb on top of him and ravish him right this second.

Kurt batted his thick lashes as he stood. He walked over to Blaine and pressed his back to his assistant's chest, swaying his hips. "Come tonight.."

Blaine inhaled shakily, his hands slowly moving to lightly rest on Kurt's hips. Oh god.  
"U-Um...B-But my friend.." Blaine said quietly, his eyes closing as Kurt pushed back.

Kurt leaned his head back to Blaine's ear and bit on the lobe. "Another time then." he whispered before strutting back to his desk.

Blaine grabbed his bag, slipping it over his shoulder and using it to shield his crotch from view. "O-Or I could reschedule.."

Kurt grinned. "It's up to you, sexy."

Blaine let out a nervous chuckle, blushing deeply. "Oh..Um..Wow.."

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, arching his back as he leaned against the desk.

"I'll go." Blaine said quickly.

"Good," Kurt smiled. "We should get you an outfit."

Blaine nodded. "O-Okay.."

"Let me change and we'll go shopping. Cancel my next appointment and schedule it for tomorrow," Kurt said, pulling his shirt off. Blaine nodded, trying not to stare at Kurt as he typed into the planner. Kurt turned his back to Blaine as he changed into his work clothes, making sure to show off his ass as he did so. Blaine gave a shaky sigh, "I-I'm gonna go wait out there.."

"Okay," Kurt said before finishing. Blaine sat in the waiting room, trying to get rid of his erection before Kurt came out.

"You ready, babe?" Kurt asked.

"B-Babe?" Blaine asked, standing. Kurt shrugged, looping his arm with Blaine's. Blaine blushed more, "Uh..Okay..Where to?"

"Only the best for my assistant," Kurt smiled as they left. They went down to some stores that Blaine walked by everyday, only dreaming about going inside. "Your wardrobe is.. Cute. But definitely not for going out," Kurt said, picking up all sorts of clothing along the way. "Let's see what we can do."

Blaine clutched to the clothes as Kurt shoved them into Blaine's arms. "What's wrong with my clothes?.."

"Nothing is wrong with them. I just think we could spice it up tonight."

Blaine looked down at the expensive clothes in his arms before Kurt pulled him to the changing room.

"Unless you dont want to." Kurt said, putting a hand on his hip.

"N-No, I do." Blaine said quickly. Kurt smiled, handing Blaine the first outfit. Blaine looked down at the stylish outfit. A pair of black skinny jeans, a white button up, no collar shirt and a form fitting vest. He went to go change and came out.

Kurt smiled at his assistant. "I like it."

"Really?"

"I do. Let's see the next."

Blaine nodded, returning to the room to change. They tried on a few more things before picking their favorites and headed to the counter for Kurt to pay. "Thank you..Mr. Hummel.." Blaine said softly.

"You deserve it," Kurt said as they walked out. He grabbed his phone and called Rachel.

"Hello?" Rachel answered happily.

"Hey babe! When you want to meet up?"

"How about..nine or ten?" Rachel asked as Blaine walked behind Kurt, holding the bags.

"Let's say ten. I'll pick you up."

"Sounds great." Rachel smiled as they turned the corner. Kurt stopped in place as he saw a few paparazzi down the street. Fuck, he was not in the mood for this.

He turned to Blaine. "Don't stop. Keep going, keep your head down. Just focus on getting us inside. Got it?"

Blaine nodded, swallowing hard as they continued walking. The cameras started flashing immediately as the photographers and paparazzi started yelling towards them. "Kurt! Mr. Hummel! Can you tell us what your next project is?!"

"I'm working on a fashion line with Vivienne Westwood and starring in a Broadway show I can't say anything about yet." Kurt said evenly as Blaine struggled not to be swallowed by the crowd.

"Do you have any comments to the rumors of you and Chandler? Are you dating?" another yelled.

Kurt's eyebrow twitched. "No comment."

The crowed erupted into a loud fit of questions as the two neared the building. When they got inside, Blaine turned to Kurt. "W-Who are they talking about?"

"No one. Come on." Kurt said simply.

"O-Oh okay.." Blaine said as they made their way upstairs.

"Did you call your friend yet?" Kurt asked.

"Oh..Not yet." Blaine said as Kurt started walking faster and Blaine had to take the steps two at a time.

"You should do that." Kurt said. When they got to the top, Kurt went straight to his office and closed the door behind him.

Blaine paused. Whatever guy they were talking about, it sure seemed to have struck a nerve in his boss. Had Kurt been seeing someone? He decided not to dwell on it, grabbing his phone and calling Sebastian.

Sebastian answered on the second ring. "Hey gorgeous. You ready?"

"I'm really sorry Bas..I have to work.." Blaine sighed.

"He can't keep you there all night."

"I don't know when I'll be done..I have a lot of paper work.."

"I haven't seen you in two weeks.."

"I know..Tomorrow. I swear. Go stay at my apartment. I'll come home and get in bed with you." Blaine said softly.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight." Sebastian said before hanging up.

Blaine sighed. At least he wasn't mad. Blaine peaked into Kurt's office and saw him yelling into his phone. What was that about?..He walked over to his desk and picked up his receiver, hitting the line and listening in.

"I don't know, Rach! How do they know? It was one night! I bet it was that last assistant I had. Fucking bitch!" Kurt ranted into the phone.

"What are you gonna do?" Rachel asked quickly.

"I dont know what to do. I just have to ignore it. Like it never happened, I guess."

"You know if he catches wind of this he's gonna scamper right back to you like the love sick puppy he is." Rachel said.

"I know," Kurt groaned. "He can't find out.."

"Well..How are things going with Blaine?.."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Well. I'll tell you more later. He's coming with us by the way."

"Sounds fun." Rachel grinned. "I'm gonna go get my hair done. See you tonight." She said, giggling.

"Bye," Kurt said before hanging up. Blaine quickly hung the phone up. Had he really just eavesdropped on his boss?

"Blaine!" Kurt called.

Blaine jumped before hurrying into the office. "Sir?.."

"I have a migraine."

"Do you..Want me to go get you some medicine?.." Blaine asked.

"Well yeah.." kurt said bitterly.

Blaine just nodded, pulling his coat on and walking out of the office. He knew his boss was under stress so he didn't let his tone get to him. When he returned, Kurt sighed heavily. "Oh god..Thank you.."

Blaine gave a light smile. "Extra strength.."

"You're an angel.."

Blaine blushed as Kurt dry swallowed the pills. "It's my job.." He said softly.

Later on that night, Kurt appeared at Blaine's desk in his outfit for the night. "I want to see your hair without the gel."

Blaine looked up, swallowing. "S-Sir?.."

"I wanna see the curls."

Blaine sighed deeply. "Really?"

"If you don't look good, we'll change it." Kurt said, trailing his index finger down Blaine's cheek to his chin.

Blaine took a shaky breath in. "O-okay.."

"Let's go to your place and we'll get started." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, hoping Sebastian hadn't shown up yet. They took a cab down to Blaine's neighborhood and to his apartment. I wasn't the nicest area, and Blaine's apartment building used to be a factory, but it was affordable. They walked up the stairs and to the metal door. "Just..Wait here for a sec?" Blaine asked.

"Umm.. Sure.."

Blaine nodded, slipping inside the large studio apartment with sparse furniture and closing the door.

"Hey babe." Sebastian grinned.

"Hey.." Blaine said quickly, rushing over to his bed and changing into the outfit Kurt bought him.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked.

"I told you I had to work late..I have to go with Mr. Hummel..To an event. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I'll be waiting.."

Blaine smiled, kissing Sebastian before going to wet his hair.

"Damn you look good.." Sebastian whispered.

Blaine blushed deeply as he toweled his hair a bit. "Thank you.."

Sebastian was going to say something else but Blaine's phone rang.

Blaine quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Can i come in?" Kurt asked. "There's a creepy guy staring at me."

"I'm coming out right now.." Blaine said, hanging up and pecking Sebastian's lips. "I'll be back, save me some food." He said before rushing out the door.

"Thank God. He's freaking me out." Kurt groaned. He stopped when he saw Blaine's hair. "Oh.. Wow.."

Blaine looked back. "I-I know..It's bad..And shit, I left my glasses.."

"No.. You look hot.."

Blaine blushed, looking up at Kurt as the taller stepped closer. Kurt brought his hands up and ran them through the damp curls. Blaine shivered at the contact, arching his back a bit. Kurt smiled, leaning in and barely placing a kiss to his assistant's lips. Blaine whimpered lightly, trying to lean in for more. "Later," Kurt whispered as he pulled away.

Blaine held back a whine, straightening up. Kurt made him fall apart so easily.. Kurt turned, swinging his hips as he walked down the hall. Blaine quickly followed, scurrying after his boss. They got in Kurt's limo and headed to Rachel's. They went up to Rachel's amazing apartment, making Blaine feel a bit insecure about his own, but it was gorgeous. "You guys ready?" She grinned.

"Of course," Kurt smiled, looping their arms together. Rachel smiled as they all went downstairs and her driver took them to the club.

"Oh my god.." Blaine gasped as they got out.

"Not used to the club scene?" Kurt grinned, linking arms with Blaine. Blaine shook his head as he stared at the line. Kurt and Rachel walked up to the bouncer who raised the velvet rope and let the three of them inside. "Oh just wait newbie. That's just the beginning," Rachel grinned. Blaine smiled wide. He could get used to this. Kurt lead them to a VIP booth and ordered himself a screwdriver. "And what does the minor want?" he teased.

"Um..Whatever is fine.." Blaine said timidly.

"Same for him," Kurt said, raising an eyebrow and waiting to see if the waitress would object. She simply nodded, walking off to retrieve their drinks. "What if I get caught..?" Blaine asked.

"Oh honey, you won't." Rachel giggled. "Trust us."

"Okay.." Blaine said quietly.

"Hey, loosen up." Kurt smiled.

"I-I'm just not used to this.." Blaine admitted.

"You will be soon." Kurt said as he leaned in. "Trust me.."

Blaine's breath hitched. "Can we go dance?..You..Teach me?.."

Kurt grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

They all got up, Rachel walking off to find a guy of her own when they walked to the floor. Kurt stood in front of Blaine, his back to his assistant. "Hands on my hips. Feel and watch what I do." He said as he slowly worked his hips to the beat.

Blaine breathed out slowly, moving his hips with Kurt's. "Fuck.."

Kurt smiled, grinding his hips back. "You like this?"

"Y-Yes.." Blaine got out.

Kurt leaned his head back, resting it on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine.."

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tighter, thrusting forward a bit. Kurt gasped, turning around and moving his body with Blaine's. "You're good at this."

"You bring it out in me.." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt turned his assistant around and held him by his hips. "You know.. I've been thinking about earlier.."

Blaine pushed his ass back against Kurt. "What about it?.."

"How eager you were.. How sexy it was.."

"I-I'd always fantasize about you..Since high school.." Blaine admitted.

"Tell me about it.."

"M-Most of the time..It was you fucking me..Oh god..I'd come so hard when I thought about you while I fucked myself.." Blaine panted, growing oddly confident.

"Did you ever think of fucking me?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah..I-I thought about how tight you would be..If you would scream.."

Kurt licked up the shell of Blaine's ear. "I do.."

Blaine melted back against Kurt. "O-Oh shit." He couldn't believe this was happening. Kurt smiled to himself. He loved how easy it was to mess with Blaine. Blaine moved his body with Kurt's. The unfamiliar movement seeming so natural against this beautiful man. "Let's get a drink," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine nodded, ready to do anything Kurt wanted. They walked back to their private booth, Kurt practically downing his screwdriver. Blaine grabbed his own, taking a sip. God, that was strong.  
"Are you having fun?" Kurt asked, scooting closer to Blaine.

"I am.." Blaine smiled, setting his cup down. He didn't want to drink too much. He still had to go home to Sebastian. God Sebastian. What was Blaine doing? He just felt like he had no control of himself around Kurt..

Kurt batted his long, thick lashes at Blaine. "I'm so glad you came out tonight.."

"Me too..How late are you planning on staying?.."

"Not sure. Why?" Kurt asked.

"Just wondering."

Kurt lightly trailed his fingers up Blaine's thighs. "Do you need to be somewhere?"

"No.." Blaine got out, swallowing hard.

Kurt pulled away for a moment. "If this wasn't okay, you'd tell me right?"

"O-Of course.." Blaine said, leaning closer, a bit disappointed at the loss of Kurt's touch.

"Good," Kurt said as he cupped Blaine's cheek and slowly leaned in. Blaine gasped softly, leaning in as well and pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt brought his other hand and tangled his fingers into the soft curls. Blaine moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and scooting closer to him. Kurt licked across Blaine's bottom lip, asking permission. Blaine whimpered, opening his mouth to Kurt. Kurt deepened the kiss as he swung a leg over and straddled his assistant. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, moaning softly. "Blaine.." Kurt gasped.

"Y-Yeah?.." Blaine panted. Kurt looked into Blaine's honey eyes as he guided his assistant's hands to his ass. Blaine growled deep in his throat, gripping the soft flesh tightly and thrusting up. Kurt's head fell back as he arched his body beautifully. Blaine pulled Kurt close roughly so their bodies were pressed together, biting down on his neck. "Unh!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, licking over the spot he bit.

"Fuck Blaine.."

"C-Can we go back to the office?.." Blaine whispered.

"Why the office?" Kurt asked as he rolled his body. "Let's go to my place."

"That works too.." Blaine smiled.

"I'll go tell Rachel.." Kurt said before heading to find her.

Rachel was dancing with a guy and smiled as she saw Kurt. "Hey!"

"Hey! We're going to my place!" Kurt shouted over the music.

"Me too? Or just.." She grinned knowingly.

"Just us," Kurt said, a smile playing at his lips. Rachel nodded in understanding as Kurt went back and hurried out of the club with Blaine. When they got to the apartment, Kurt pressed Blaine against the door to his room. "Fuck, I want you.."

Blaine would've taken the time to notice how nice the apartment was. He would've if Kurt wasn't kissing and nipping at his neck.  
"I-I want you too.." Blaine whispered.

"How?" Kurt whispered as he nibbled at his assistants ear lobe.

"O-Oh shit..I-I..Ungh..Kurt..Please fuck me.." Blaine got out.

Kurt ran his hands down to Blaine's ass. "I bet you're really tight.."

"Oh god.." Blaine moaned, rolling his body. Kurt pulled back, quickly ridding Blaine of his clothes. Blaine blushed deeply as Kurt stripped him completely. The balance of power was quite obvious as he stood naked before his boss.

"Damn.." Kurt sighed. Blaine blushed, looking down as Kurt's eyes roamed every inch of him. "I don't know why you don't show this off," Kurt said, roaming his hands down Blaine's chest.

"I-I didn't know I had a reason to.." Blaine said timidly.

"Oh babe.. You do.."

Blaine shivered, letting his head fall back. "Mr. Hummel..So good.."

"I'm gonna make you scream.." Kurt whispered hotly.

Blaine gasped harshly. "Please..Please please please..."

The taller grabbed Blaine's ass. "I love when you beg."

"I've wanted this so long..I-I never thought..It w-would actually happen.." Blaine got out.

"It is," Kurt said lowly, starting to undress. Blaine swallowed as Kurt removed his clothes. This felt like a dream, but different from the others. He could smell Kurt's cologne, and taste the alcohol on his tongue. Feel the beautiful porcelain skin he had once only been able to imagine. Kurt strutted over and grabbed a condom before preparing himself. He stepped towards Blaine and picked him up. Blaine gasped as he was lifted, clutching to Kurt's shoulders. "You ready, Blaine?" Kurt whispered against the shorter's lips.

"Ohgodplease.." Blaine whined.

Kurt grinned as he slowly pushed in. "Holy shit.."

Blaine cried out immediately, throwing his head back. Kurt pressed in to the hilt, watching the beautiful, whimpering boy.

"W-Wait..T-Too big..Ohhh fuck!" Blaine groaned and panted, even as Kurt held him still.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Tell me when."

Blaine nodded, resting his forehead against Kurt's temple. "God..S-So big.."

"You feel so good, Blaine.."

Blaine held himself still before nodding to Kurt. "Fuck me.."

Kurt pressed Blaine against the wall as he started to thrust. Blaine arched his back moaning loudly before wrapping his arms around his boss's neck.  
"Ohmygod! Yes! Yes..Ah! Right there!"

"That's right.. Ungh.. Talk to me.."

"S-So good..Mr. Hummel!" Blaine cried, rocking his body with Kurt's and letting out a loud scream.

Kurt growled deep in his throat. He had never heard anyone so loud. "Fuck! Blaine!"

Blaine whined with every thrust, arching his back as he suddenly came, shooting up to his chest with Kurt still hard inside of him. "K-Keep going..Please.." Blaine whimpered through his orgasm. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder as he rammed into his assistant. Blaine continued to moan, dragging his nails down Kurt's back roughly. "Fuck! I'm close.." Kurt groaned.

"Come..Oh god come.." Blaine growled, tightening his legs around Kurt. "Come inside of me.."

That did it. Kurt bit down on Blaine's shoulder as he came long and hard. Blaine felt Kurt swelling inside of him and fill the condom as he let Kurt ride out his long orgasm. When Kurt came down, he slowly pulled out and lowered Blaine. Blaine's legs felt like they were made of jello. He could barely stand and hand to clutch to Kurt for support. Kurt lead him to the bed and laid down. Blaine sighed deeply as they laid down in the bed, still panting harshly. "Wow.."

"I know.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine just smiled. "You're..Really good at that.."

"Thank you.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine sighed softly, getting comfortable. "Oh my god..This bed.."

"I hate sleeping anywhere else.."

Blaine moaned softly, burying his face in the pillow before looking over at Kurt when something caught his eye. There was a large glass box protruding from the wall. Blaine looked inside and it looked like a shower. Kurt had a completely glass shower, including the bedroom wall. Blaine looked on in awe before looking at Kurt. "Can I use your shower?.."

Kurt bit back a smile. "Of course."

Blaine smiled, getting up and walking into the bathroom. The shower was in the corner. It's opening was small but when he stepped in it was actually very spacious. He looked over and saw Kurt watching him through the glass.

"See the remote on the top shelf?" Kurt called. Blaine looked over, reaching up on his toes and grabbing it. "It controls the music, lights, pressure, and a few other things."

"What other things?.." Blaine asked shyly as he hit a button, turning on some soft music. He hit another, dimming the light in the bedroom and making the shower light turn on.

"Want me to show you?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, bringing the remote to Kurt before returning to the glass box. Kurt pressed a button and part of the wall moved sideways, like a window. It revealed a flat screen television. He hit another that moved the glass wall furthest from Blaine. "That's my hot tub. Led lights that change colors. It gives amazing massages."

Blaine looked on in awe. "M-Maybe after I shower we could..Get in?.."

"Then I could show you why the tv is there," Kurt smiled. Blaine blushed as Kurt hit another button and the water began pouring from a square grate in the ceiling, already warm as it gently slid over Blaine's skin. Kurt laid back, spread out on the couch as he watched his assistant. Blaine looked up at Kurt as he ran his hands over his chest and abs. "Are you trying to tease me?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe.." Blaine smiled, running his hands down lower.

Kurt licked his lips. "I like it. Just hope you're up for more."

"Oh trust me..I am.." Blaine said, beginning to stroke himself slowly. By the time Blaine was finished, Kurt was hard again. He got the hot tub ready and slipped in after Blaine. "Sometimes I like to relax and watch my favorite musicals. But other times.." he said in a low voice. Kurt turned the tv on and pressed play. Blaine looked up and saw one of the most ridiculously hot videos he had ever seen of two guys fucking. One was slightly muscular with dark hair. He was tying the other boy up and kissing down his slender body. Blaine moaned softly, biting his lip as a blush overtook him. "It's hot, isn't it?" Kurt said lowly as he straddled Blaine.

Blaine nodded, gripping Kurt's hips. "Y-Yes.."

Kurt turned the volume up and setting the surround sound. "Listen to the moans.. They drive me crazy.."

Blaine closed his eyes, running his hands up and down Kurt's slim waist. "So hot..."

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned softly, thrusting up a bit.

"Do you want to fuck me, Blaine..?" Kurt whispered against the olive skin.

Blaine shuddered, moaning softly. "Oh god..Y-Yes.."

Kurt rocked his hips down. "I want to ride you.."

"Please..Please.." Blaine whined, grasping Kurt's ass.

Kurt's head fell back before groaning. "I didn't bring a condom over.."

"D-Do you want me to go get it?." Blaine asked. Kurt bit his lip. He really didn't want to stop.

"I'm clean.." Blaine said softly.

"Me too.."

Blaine nodded, leaning in to kiss Kurt's neck again. Kurt tilted his head back, moaning softly.

"I want you.." Blaine whispered.

"Me too, Blaine.." Kurt breathed out. Blaine lifted Kurt a bit, positioning his member at Kurt's hole as the moans from the tv rang through the room. Kurt took a deep breath as he waited. It had been a while. Blaine slowly pushed in, panting harshly as the incredibly tight heat surrounded him. "O-Ohmygod.." Kurt moaned at the amazing stretch.

"You feel so perfect.." Blaine moaned.

Kurt rested his forehead on his assistant's shoulder. "So do you.."

Blaine thrust up more, sliding further into Kurt. Kurt bit down on Blaine's neck, muffling his moan. "Kurt..."

"More.. Please.."

Blaine nodded, lifting Kurt and dropping him down again.

"Oh fuck! Blaine!"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, quickly starting to slam into him. Kurt's head fell back as he started to scream. Blaine moaned loudly at the amazing sounds, staring up at Kurt as he bucked.

"Blaine!" Kurt breathed out before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Blaine kissed his boss back deeply, thrusting faster as their moans mixed with the video's. Kurt gasped and whimpered against Blaine's lips as he edged closer. Blaine wasn't sure how long he could last as his wildest fantasies were being fulfilled. He was already holding back now.  
"Blaine! Fuck, I'm close.." Kurt panted. "Oh god! Fuck me!"

Blaine growled holding onto Kurt and thrusting fiercely as the water splashed around them. The older's back arched further than Blaine had ever seen. Kurt screamed his assistant's name as he came hard. As soon as Kurt tightened around him, Blaine found his release, coming with a blinding orgasm inside of the older man. Kurt sagged against Blaine, panting softly. Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's flushed chest. "Wow.." he smiled.

"I haven't felt like that in a long time.." Kurt whispered.

"Really?.." Blaine asked quietly, looking up at Kurt. Kurt nodded, leaning his head against Blaine's neck.

"Like how?.."

"Relaxed.. Satisfied.."

Blaine smiled, holding Kurt close and sighing softly. He couldn't believe he had just had sex with /the/ Kurt Hummel. Blaine was ecstatic until he remembered Sebastian. He had to get back. It had to be late and Sebastian was probably worried. After they got out, Blaine started to gather his clothes.

"You going?" Kurt asked.

"I..I got this new dog..I have to make sure he didn't..You know..Mess up everything..I'll see you in the morning?.." Blaine asked softly.

Kurt got up and kissed Blaine deeply. "See you."

Blaine blushed deeply, watching Kurt's lithe, naked form walk back to the bed before saying goodnight and leaving the apartment. Sebastian was sprawled out on Blaine's bed when he got home. Blaine quietly walked in, taking off his shoes and walking to the bathroom to change. He got rid of his clothes, took a shower to rid himself of any remaining smells of sex and pulled on some boxers, walking back out to the small kitchenette for a glass of water.

Sebastian stirred. "Baby..?"

"I'm right here." Blaine smiled, looking over at his boyfriend.

"C'mere.."

Blaine smiled, walking over to the bed and climbing in.

"I've missed you," Sebastian said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Blaine sighed softly, kissing Sebastian softly. "I missed you too.."

"How was work?"

"Tiring.." Blaine sighed, cuddling up to Sebastian.

Sebastian ran his fingertips up Blaine's thighs. "I can take your mind off it."

Blaine chuckled. "Is that all you think about?.."

"You're all I think about," Sebastian grinned. Blaine felt a pang of guilt and looked down, giving a smile as he hitched a leg over Sebastian's hip. The older ran his hand up higher to Blaine's ass. Blaine gasped softly, closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Blaine woke up, curled around Sebastian and smiled, kissing his neck softly. Sebastian stirred lightly as his eyes fluttered open. "Morning gorgeous."

"Morning baby.." Blaine said quietly.

"I missed sleeping with you," The taller said, wrapping himself around Blaine.

"I did too.." Blaine said softly. "It's always so cold here when I sleep alone.."

"Well I'm here to warm you now." Sebastian smiled. "Do you always work late?"

"Most of the time.." Blaine said, running his hands up and down Sebastian's back.

Sebastian sighed. "That sucks."

"Yeah..But I'll talk to him. I think I have another event to go to tonight.." Blaine sighed.

"What kind?"

"Some kind of cocktail party. Kurt's debuting his fashion line and it's just a bunch of rich snobs.."

"And you can't bring a date?" Sebastian asked.

"It's work..I would if I could Bas.." Blaine sighed.

"So another late late night tonight?"

"Yeah.." Blaine said quietly.

"Alright.." Sebastian said. If Blaine wasn't going to be home, he'd find someone else to satisfy his needs.

"But as soon as I get back, I promise..I'll take good care of you..." Blaine said slyly.

Sebastian grinned. "I know you will."

Blaine smiled, climbing on top of Sebastian. "So it's expected now?.." He chuckled.

"Well, how could you resist all of this?" Sebastian laughed.

"So you think I can't?.."

"Nope."

"Prove it.."

Sebastian flipped them over and nipped at Blaine's ear. "You sure you want me to?"

"Mhmm.." Blaine grinned. Sebastian leaned down, sucking at Blaine's nipple. Blaine gasped, arching his back. "Seb.."

"Giving in already?"

"N-No.."

Sebastian grinned. He knew Blaine was close to giving up. He slid down his boyfriend's body, leaving a trail of kissed up Blaine's hardening member. "Seb.." Blaine gasped. "I-I..Ungh.."

"Yeah babe?" Sebastian asked, licking at the head.

"Oh shit..I-I need you.."

"I thought you could say no."

"Fuck..You know I can't.."

"I know," Sebastian chuckled. "What do you want?"

"Fuck me?.."

Sebastian climbed back up Blaine's body and ground his hips down. Blaine moaned deeply, pulling the taller's hair.  
"Fuck babe.." Sebastian groaned as he spread Blaine's legs. Blaine opened them more, biting his lip as Sebastian slicked himself up. He positioned himself and slid into the perfectly tight heat. Blaine cried out, rolling his hips up when his work phone started to ring. "F-Fuck..Is that Kurt?"

Sebastian reached over, not pulling out of Blaine and declined the call. "Sebastian!" Blaine scolded before moaning as the taller thrust quickly. "I-I need to c-call him..ah!"

"Well I'm not stopping." Sebastian said. "Still want to call?"

"Fuck!..Y-Yes, just give me the phone and..Ah! Slow down!" Blaine moaned. Sebastian handed his boyfriend the phone with every intention on letting kurt know what Blaine was doing.

Blaine dialed his number and waited for Kurt to pick up. "Y-You called?"

"I need you to come in." Kurt said.

"W-When?" Blaine gasped, arching his back.

"Like ASAP. And I need coffee."

"I-I might be a little late.." Blaine got out.

"Why?" Kurt asked as sebastian hit his prostate.

Blaine cried out, arching his back. "I-I-I'm exercising!" He said quickly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Well get here as fast as you can."

"Okay..Fuck..I'll be there soon.."

"And don't forget the coffee."

"I won't!" Blaine groaned before hanging up.

Sebastian nipped at Blaine's neck. "Enjoying your workout?"

"Fuck, baby.." Blaine moaned. "More.. I-I have to hurry.."

Sebastian gripped the sheets on either side of his boyfriend's head as he thrust harder. Blaine cried out, rocking his hips to meet Sebastian's. "Ungh, Blaine.." The taller moaned, ramming into that sensitive nub. Blaine clawed down Sebastian's back, screaming his name as he edged closer. Sebastian bit Blaine's neck roughly. "Come babe.. I'm close.."

Blaine nodded, whining as his body tensed and he came between them with a loud cry. Blaine's scream sent Sebastian over the edge, coming deep inside him. Blaine shivered as he felt Sebastian fill him, panting harshly. Sebastian kissed Blaine deeply as he slowly pulled out and laid next to his boyfriend. Blaine took a minute to collect himself before jumping up and wiping himself down to get dressed. "I wish you didn't have to go.."

"I know, me too, but I have work.."

"Let me know when you're coming home?"

"Of course.." Blaine said quickly.

Sebastian curled back up underneath the covers. "Bye babe."

Blaine leaned over, kissing Sebastian before running out. He picked up Kurt's coffee and hurried to the office.  
"Sorry I'm late sir.." Blaine sighed.

"You sounded very into your workout.." Kurt said, reaching for his coffee.

"Well...I-I try to stay in shape.."

Kurt looked Blaine up and down. "You do a pretty good job," he said, winking at his assistant.

Blaine blushed, looking down. " Thank you.."

Kurt smiled. "Come sit. I want to see your opinion on these designs."

Blaine nodded, sitting down in front of the desk. Kurt turned the big black book around, revealing his new sketches.  
"Oh wow..Those are gorgeous..." Blaine whispered as Kurt handed him the book.

"You really think so?" Kurt asked.

"I do.." Blaine smiled.

"I'm so not ready for this meeting.."

"Why? You're great at talking to people..It's gonna be a hit."

"Thanks," Kurt said softly. "I've always wanted this.."

"Fashion?" Blaine asked, flipping through the designs. Dresses, suits. They were all beautiful.

Kurt nodded. "I used to draw them in high school."

"Well you're gonna be amazing..I wouldn't be surprised if you were running your own fashion company one day.." Blaine said softly.

"You have to say that. You're my assistant.."

"I would say it if I was one of those people at that cocktail party tonight. You and Vivienne are going to be unveiling the designs tonight right?.." Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Hey.. I know you haven't been here since the beginning. But why don't you be a model for us?"

"R-Really?.."

"Yes!" Kurt said excitedly.

"I-I'm not a model..There's no way I could get in front of those people..." Blaine stammered, blushing.

"Why? You're hot!"

Blaine's face turned red and he adjusted his glasses, giving a nervous laugh.

"Please? For me?" Kurt asked.

"I-I don't know.." Blaine said, looking down.

"Why not?"

"There's gonna be a lot of people.." Blaine said timidly.

"You don't have to.."

Blaine looked at Kurt. He was giving him a choice? That made him smile a bit. "As long as you show me how to walk."

Kurt grinned. "Get up!"

Blaine smiled, standing and straightening his bow tie.

"Its all about the hips.." Kurt said as he placed his hands on Blaine's waist. Blaine bit his lip as Kurt moved his hands, shifting Blaine's hips. Kurt moved Blaine, showing him how to walk. Blaine moved a bit awkwardly at first, blushing in embarrassment before he began to get it. "See. You can do it. Keep practicing."

Blaine nodded. "I can't wait to wear your designs." He smiled

"You'll be the sexiest one up there," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine made a small noise in the back of his throat, cheeks pink.

Back at the apartment, Sebastian was searching anything and everything about Kurt Hummel. He found basic things before he found a gossip blog, raising an eyebrow as he read the post.

"Broadway Star gone wild? Kurt Hummel was seen living it up at The Diamond Club last night, With a mystery man. The two seemed quite cozy as they danced on the floor before Hummel took him back to the VIP room. The mystery man is still unknown, but from these photos sent in from an anonymous source, he seems pretty hot! What will Hummel's rumored love interest Chandler Khiel have to say about this?"

Sebastian scrolled down and saw a picture of Blaine in front of Kurt, dancing too close for his liking. So this was working?..Sebastian felt heat bubble up in his chest as he looked through the pictures. This was why Blaine hadn't been calling him back. Well two could play this game. Sebastian grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Hey babe?..Remember me?.." he said as the other answered.

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah..Can't stop thinking about you.." Sebastian said, his voice low and sultry.

"Want to come over..?"

"How about you come over here about nine?.." Sebastian smiled. "I'm at my boyfriend's apartment and I think it would be so hot to fuck you on his bed, James.."

James moaned into the receiver. "Text me the address."

Sebastian smiled wickedly before hanging up and texting the address.

Back at the office, Kurt and Blaine were working hard on getting everything ready for that night. They called the caterer, the publicists, the guests' people, the press..Everything would go off without a hitch. Kurt ordered dinner for Blaine. He was too nervous to eat. Although he took a few bites to satisfy his assistant. They worked until eight before practicing Blaine's walk. Kurt wanted to go over the evening's events one more time before getting ready. "I'm just going to shower here and head over. Why don't you go home and relax a bit before meeting me here?"

"Sounds good.." Blaine smiled. Maybe he and Sebastian could watch a movie while he waited for Kurt's call. Blaine headed home. He walked in and called for Sebastian. When he didn't hear an answer, Blaine went to his room but stopped outside of the door when he heard moans. He took a deep breath before opening the door and seeing his boyfriend fucking some guy. Sebastian had the other man's legs over his shoulders, slamming into him and growling deep in his throat. "What the fuck?!" Blaine yelled.

Sebastian jumped, turning to Blaine. "Blaine! Um..You're home early.."

"I wanted to surprise my boyfriend. Fuck you, Sebastian. Get your shit and leave." Blaine said, turning on his heel and storming out. He stormed down the hall, tears threatening to spill all the way down the stairs. He needed to get away from Sebastian. And he felt like such a hypocrite, but he couldn't believe Sebastian would do this to him. Blaine had no where to go so he headed back to the office. He walked in slowly and sat behind his desk so Kurt wouldn't noticed. He quickly busied himself with filing, making calls, anything to distract him and keep him busy.

Kurt looked up when he saw the phone blinking that told him Blaine was on the phone. He got up and went to the desk. "You're early.."

"Yeah..Just..Didn't feel like sitting at home.." Blaine said quietly, adjusting his glasses a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..Just..A little nervous about tonight.." Blaine said, putting on a light smile.

"Do you want to practice?"

"Sure.." He said, standing up.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Stand straight. Chest out. Like that. Good." he said, running his hands down to his assistant's hips. Blaine closed his eyes, giving a small gasp as Kurt grabbed his hips. "Don't forget to flaunt that perfect ass," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine moaned as all the frustration and nerves escaped him in that moment and he grabbed Kurt, forcefully bending him over the desk. Kurt gasped and looked back at Blaine. He was so hot like this.  
"Get in your office..Now." Blaine said, releasing Kurt, but not before planting a harsh smack on his ass.

"Ah!" Kurt got out before hurrying to his office and clearing his sketches off his desk. Blaine picked Kurt up, laying him across the hardwood before turning him over and squeezing his prefect ass again. "Blaine.." Kurt breathed out.

"Just take it." Blaine growled, not quite sure what came over him, but he liked it. Kurt's body arched at Blaine's tone. Blaine quickly pulled down the back of Kurt's jeans, exposing his creamy white ass. Blaine smacked it again, turning it a shade of pink as he pulled his own member out. Kurt gripped the edges of the desk as he wondered what had come over Blaine. "You have lube?.." Blaine breathed out.

"Bottom drawer.. On the left.. The key is in my pocket.."

Blaine pulled Kurt's key out and opened the drawer. He grabbed the lube and quickly slicked himself up before lining up with Kurt's entrance and slamming into him with a grunt. Kurt cried out louder than Blaine could've imagined. He screamed his assistant's name as the painful pleasure ran through him. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips as he thrust roughly, channeling all of his anger and pain into his motions, trying to forget it all. Kurt had never had it this rough.. this forceful. But there was something about it that, though he'd never admit it, filled his secret role playing rape fantasy. Blaine moaned, bending over Kurt and wrapping a strong rm around his neck before pulling him up, Kurt's back to his chest.  
"Blaine.." Kurt whimpered, reaching up and tangling his hands in Blaine's hair.

"Fuck, Kurt..Talk to me."

"Y-You.. Fuck! So fucking hot!"

"You like this?..Blaine growled. "Taking me hard like this?..Fucking say it..Say how much you love having me fuck you like this.." Blaine got out, pushing Kurt down to bend over the table again and knocking more things off.

Without knowing, Kurt hit the intercom button as he let out a loud cry. "Yes! I-I love.. love it.."

"Love what?.." Blaine growled.

"You..fucking me.." Kurt breathed out. "Fuck me, Blaine.."

Blaine complied, thrusting even harder as he grabbed Kurt's hair. Kurt let out a string of obscenities, filling the entire office with his screams as Sebastian walked in. Blaine looked over in surprise, gasping loudly, but not pulling out. "You're home early.." he said bitterly.

"You're going to judge me when you've been lying and fucking him?!" Sebastian asked angrily.

"Oh I'm not judging anything.." Blaine said as he pulled out of Kurt and zipped up his jeans. "Yes, I've been having sex with my boss..But you just gave me the perfect way to tell you and get rid of you..I just don't see why you'd do this.."

"I saw the pictures of you two from last night!" Sebastian yelled, eyeing Kurt up and down. "You think he won't get rid of you when he's bored? Good luck with that."

Blaine cursed himself for the lump in his throat. "And you didn't get bored with me? You cheated on me with three guys!"

"Whatever Blaine. Don't come crying to me when your boss has enough of you."

"Exactly because you know I'm right, Sebastian. Get your shit out of my apartment." Blaine hissed.

Sebastian growled under his breath as he turned and left.

Kurt stood up straight, hands on his hips as he looked at Blaine. "You have a boyfriend?"

Blaine bit his lip. "W-well..I did.."

Kurt sighed heavily. "I need to get ready."

Blaine nodded quickly, looking down. Kurt turned and walked into the bathroom that was connected to his office. Blaine sat down, sighing deeply and resting his head in his hands. Once Kurt was showered and dressed, he composed himself and went to Blaine's desk. "You better make damn sure that bastard doesn't let this get out. Be ready in half an hour."

"Y-Yes, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt went back to his office and got his things together. Blaine just slipped on a coat and walked behind Kurt, his head down as he tried to figure out what the taller was thinking. Kurt didn't say a word as they walked out to his limo. Blaine couldn't describe what he was feeling as he got in next to Kurt. Shame, anger, pain and longing. It all felt like too much. They rode in silence, Kurt not knowing what to feel. "Mr. Hummel?.." Blaine said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry..About..All of that.."

"Do you know how easily this can ruin me?" Kurt asked, still looking forward. Blaine looked down, shaking his head. "I can see it now. 'Kurt Hummel seduces new assistant into cheating on his boyfriend.'"

"That won't happen." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "How do you know? One word from him and my life is ruined."

"He wouldn't do that.." Blaine said, trying to convince himself more than anyone.

Kurt laughed humorlessly. "You'd be surprised."

Blaine sighed. "I don't know how to fix this.."

"You can't." Kurt said simply.

"I really am sorry Mr. Hummel..I-I just walked in on him with someone..And..I-I don't know..." Blaine said in barely a whisper.

"Well maybe I shouldn't have started this." Kurt said, turning to the window.

"Well then why did you?" Blaine spat bitterly.

"It was a fucking joke. Trying to get you out of that damn shell. But you wanted to."

Blaine went quiet, staring at Kurt. "A-A joke?.."

"I told you to suck me. I laughed. It was a joke. But you wanted to so you know the rest." Kurt said simply.

"So..You..don't want me?.." Blaine whispered.

"Don't put words into my mouth."

"Well that's what it sounds like."

"It started that way."

Blaine just shook his head. "I can't believe you.."

"Me? You can't believe me. That's funny."

"What do you mean by that?" Blaine asked, looking over at Kurt.

Kurt turned back to his assistant. "Yes, it started as a joke. It changed.. But you are the one that was playing me."

"I was playing you..So what you've developed feelings all of a sudden? Don't act like you cared about me for a second, Kurt. You didn't even ask if I had a boyfriend." Blaine spat.

"You don't know shit about how I do or don't feel! And a decent person wouldn't cheat!"

"So first I'm too innocent and now I'm indecent?..You know what? They were right about you.." Blaine said crossing his arms.

"Who?"

"Everyone. They said you were a selfish asshole that only cared about himself. I stood up for you...When you paid for that suit and my glasses..But now I see it was only for your gain. You have to play with people because you're so damn bitter.." Blaine said, fire in his eyes.

Kurt composed himself so Blaine couldn't see his pain. "So what? You going to quit now? You won't find anything better than this."

"You know what? I might not. But it'd be better then working for you. I lost my boyfriend and got used as a fuck toy every day. I'd be better off as a waiter than having to run after your every whim. I can't believe I based my goals and dreams on someone like you.." Blaine got out of the limo as it stopped at a stoplight. "You're gonna end up alone, Kurt Hummel..And when you do, I hope you're happy." He took his work phone and placed it on the seat. "Good luck buying your own fucking coffee.." he mumbled before slamming the door and hurrying down the road.

Kurt swallowed audibly. He leaned back in his seat, cursing himself as the tears came. He couldn't believe he was actually crying..He looked out the window as Blaine disappeared in the distance and the tears grew stronger. "Oh god..." He whimpered, hugging himself. Kurt curled in on himself. How could he go in like this? He had to. He was Kurt Hummel. He wouldn't let this get to him. He took a deep breath and wiped his face before trying to control his nerves. He poured himself a drink and chugged it down, wiping another stray tear that fell. Kurt took a few minutes, making sure he was fine before heading inside and having a very successful night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two weeks were a drag. Kurt tried calling Blaine but had no luck. His schedule was chaotic. He needed his old assistant back. For work reasons and personal. Although he hated to admit it but he missed the geeky boy that stumbled over his words and blushed at everything. He was sitting in his office one day and decided to call Rachel and ask if she wanted to meet for lunch, after taking twenty minutes to fumble through his planner to see whether or not he was free.

Rachel had gained an assistant recently and he smiled as he saw the number on the caller ID. "Rachel Berry's phone. This is Blaine. Can I take a message?"

"Blaine?...What are you doing with Rachel's-?...Oh god.." Kurt groaned.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Blaine asked. Kurt could hear the grin on Blaine's face.

Kurt chuckled darkly as anger raised in him at Blaine's overly pleasant tone. "You're a real piece of work, you know that, Anderson?.."

"I've had some help getting here." Blaine said smugly.

"Put Rachel on the phone. Now."

Blaine chuckled. "Hey Rach. It's Kurt."

"Since when is that little-...Ugh! When did you hire him?!"

"A couple of days ago. He said you didn't need him anymore so I snatched him up." Rachel said happily.

"Oh my god..Ugh..Fine..Just..Do you wanna have a movie night tonight?.." Kurt sighed, defeated.

"I can't tonight. Blaine is helping me plan my party for next weekend."

"Party?..Why wasn't I told?.."

"You should've been. I'm announcing my next show on Saturday."

"Well I wasn't.." Kurt huffed, opening his laptop and scrolling through all of his unopened emails. "Oh..Wait, I was.."

"You need to hire someone," Rachel sighed.

"Yeah, let me write that down and put it on top of the five-foot tall stack of paper on my desk.." Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt, seriously. Didn't you like any of the other kids?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine was the first one I talked to. I didn't interview anyone else." Kurt said.

"Well call and set up interviews. You need it."

Kurt sighed deeply. He didn't want another assistant.. "Alright.."

"If we get done early, I'll come help."

"Please do..And bring cheese cake.."

"Oh honey.." Rachel sighed. "I'll be there at ten."

"See you then.." Kurt said quietly. He groaned when they hung up. How dare Blaine go to Rachel? Of course there was no way he could've stopped him. This sucked. More than sucked. It was just terrible. He went home and curled up on the couch with a tub of ice cream and watched a movie. He felt disgusted at himself for this, but decided he would work it off later..He also couldn't help but notice how amazingly alone he felt.. All he had was Rachel. Who was with Blaine.. Blaine, who used to bring a small amount of light into his life with his nerdiness, and bashfulness..His ability to make sure Kurt's coffee was just right..The little way he would adjust his glasses or have too much in his arms and struggle to keep it all together. His smile..His laugh. Kurt sighed heavily as he took the last big spoonful of ice-cream. He hated to admit to himself that maybe he actually had feelings for Blaine.. Kurt knew there was no maybe. He had feelings for him. He groaned, laying back on the couch. Maybe he would just get a cat or something... Kurt Hummel. Amazing Broadway Star to Man with all the cats. He pulled a throw pillow over his head and sighed, letting sleep take him. He woke up to a loud banging on his door. Kurt groaned as he went to answer it. "What?!"

Rachel's eyes went wide. "Whoa there. I brought cheesecake as a piece offering. May I enter the cave?.." She asked, holding up the food and giving a light giggle.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he stepped aside so she could get in. She walked inside, Blaine trailing after her. Kurt froze. "What is he doing here?"

"He's my assistant Kurt.." Rachel said as Blaine gave a smug smile.

"No shit." Kurt said bitterly. "But I didn't invite him here."

"Oh calm down.." She said, handing the cheesecake.

"Well I wouldn't want to be a problem Ms. Berry.." Blaine said sweetly.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Kurt sighed, putting the cheesecake away. "I'm not hungry." He said as he tried to throw away the box of ice cream without Blaine seeing. But he did and raised his eyebrow, shooting Kurt a barely noticeable look. Kurt took a deep breath. "What do you want to do Rachel?"

"Well I brought some numbers from Madame Tibideaux..She got some new students and she thinks they'd be good for the job."

"I thought we were hanging out.."

"Well that too..I just figured we could do that..We'll save it for later. Just let me walk back to the house. I'll get some movies.." She smiled. "Blaine'll keep you company."

"Rachel.. We can use mine.."

"Nonsense. I have Phantom of the Opera. I'll be back.." She said, slipping out of the door.

Kurt chewed on his lip as he sat on the couch. Blaine looked down, leaning against the wall. Kurt glanced over at his ex-assistant. He blushed lightly and looked away as Blaine raised his head. "Blushing now?.." Blaine asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure." Blaine scoffed.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked bitterly.

"Rachel asked me to come." Blaine said simply.

"You didn't have to. You've made it clear you don't want anything to do with me."

"Well I can't say no to my boss it seems.." Blaine hissed.

"Well you didn't have to go to her." Kurt spat back.

"I needed a job that payed the same.." Blaine said. "You said I couldn't. "

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just don't care anymore," Kurt lied.

Blaine rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Why'd you lie to her?"

"About?.." Blaine asked.

"Why you don't work for me.."

"I didn't think it was necessary." Blaine said simply.

Kurt just nodded.

"What am I supposed to tell her?..Kurt fucked me. My boyfriend left because he walked in on us and Kurt said I played him?"

"I never asked for us to be together. It was simple. You never mentioned a boyfriend. Fuck Blaine! I let you fuck me without a condom! How am I supposed to feel?!" Kurt asked as the anger filled him.

"It was your choice not to use the condom! You can't tell me you were expecting a relationship out of this!" Blaine spat.

"No. But I didn't know you were fucking someone else too!"

"Like it would've mattered to you?!" Blaine yelled, walking over to the couch.

"Don't act like you know me! You don't know shit about how I felt when your boyfriend came in! You don't know how I felt laying in my bed! So don't pretend that you do!" Kurt started, his voice getting higher as he said these things out loud for the first time.

"Oh yeah? How did you feel Kurt? Because all I see is a heartless asshole!" Blaine said.

"Then why do you care how I feel?!"

Blaine growled, before climbing into Kurt's lap and kissing him deeply. Kurt whined as he wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine. Blaine made a desperate noise, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I missed you so much.." he moaned against his lips.

"Fuck.. Me too.." Kurt groaned. "Stay with me.. Please.."

Blaine nodded quickly, pressing his lips to Kurt's again. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's back, never wanting to let go.  
"I-I want to..I want to be with you Kurt.." Blaine said quietly after he pulled back a bit.

Kurt swallowed loudly. He looked up into Blaine's eyes and felt so vulnerable. "Me too.."

"R-Really?..." Blaine whispered.

"Yes.." Kurt said just as quietly.

"Oh, Kurt.." Blaine breathed out, kissing him again before once more, pulling back. I-I never meant anything I said..In the limo or earlier..I-I just..I didn't mean it..I was hurt.."

"I know.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair as a tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm so sorry.."

"I am too.. I shouldn't have been like that.."

"It's okay..Just.." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt again. Kurt turned them and laid down on the couch, his lips never leaving Blaine's. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt, moaning softly. "Ohh Blaine.." Kurt sighed happily.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "You're so perfect.."

"Far from it.."

"You're perfect for me.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt teared up. "T-Thank you.."

"You're welcome.." Blaine smiled. Kurt groaned as he heard Rachel knocking on the door. Blaine couldn't help but give a small giggle. "Go let her in.."

Kurt sat them up and went to the door. "Welcome back." He said with a smile.

"You seem in a better mood.." She smiled.

"Well you assistant just asked me out." Kurt said, trying not to squeal.

"Really? Blaine!" She grinned, bouncing.

"Yes ma'am," Blaine said, blushing lightly.

"Ohmygod!" She squealed.

Kurt gave a nervous chuckle as he looked at his best friend.

"Well..Maybe I should just dismiss you for the night Blaine. And maybe I'll just leave you two alone.." She smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow.." Kurt said as he hugged her.

"Night you two.." She said before walking out.

"So.. Are you hungry?" Kurt asked.

"Come here.." Blaine giggled, laying back on the couch.

Kurt walked over, carefully sitting next to him.

"What's wrong?.." Blaine asked, sitting up.

"Nothing." Kurt said softly as he tried to hide his mid section.

"Kurt..I know when you're lying.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt looked down, biting his lip. "Don't pretend you didn't see."

"What?..Oh..Kurt..The ice cream? Yeah, I saw you had some..Why does it matter?.."

"I'm going to get fat.." Kurt whispered.

"No..Kurt.." Blaine said, pulling Kurt close. You're beautiful..You always will be.."

"You think that..?"

"I know that.." Blaine whispered.

"You're sweet.." Kurt said quietly.

"Im honest, Kurt.." Blaine said, cupping his cheek.

Kurt gave a shy smile before leaning in and kissing Blaine. Blaine sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Kurt. The taller couldn't help but smile against Blaine's lips. Blaine felt the smile and pulled back. "It still feels like I'm dreaming when I kiss you.."

"I feel it too.."

"Really?.." Blaine asked, smiling lightly.

"Yeah," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek. Blaine blushed, adjusting his glasses.

"I've missed that.."

"What?.."

"You're blush," Kurt said as he admired the boy in front of him.

Blaine blushed more. "O-Oh..

"Does it bother you..? My age?" Kurt asked.

"Why would it?..You're the sexiest person alive.." Blaine smiled.

"That's a lie," Kurt chuckled. "And I don't know. I'm twenty-six.."

"I think it's hot.." Blaine admitted, smiling.

Kurt bit his lip. "Really?"

"Really.." Blaine smiled, climbing onto Kurt's lap.

Kurt gasped lightly as he placed his hands on Blaine's hips.

Blaine smiled at the contact. "Plus..You're probably more experienced than I am.." Blaine grinned.

Kurt chuckled. "I know a thing or two."

"Care to teach me?.." Blaine smiled.

"Where did all of this confidence come from? I like it."

"I don't know..I guess you got rid of my innocence after all.." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. He still felt sort of bad for that.

"I'm actually glad you did.." Blaine said.

"Why..?"

"I'm more confident now..That'll help at school..I've started dressing to make my body look good. I'm happier with myself..I..I feel sexy.." Blaine admitted.

"Well you are," Kurt said slyly.

Blaine blushed, giggling softly as he took off his glasses.

"I've never seen eyes so beautiful.."

"You obviously haven't looked in a mirror.." Blaine said.

"Oh whatever," Kurt chuckled.

"Whatever yourself.." Blaine giggled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt hummed, smiling up at Blaine. "I can't believe you asked me out.."

"Neither can I..But now I have the hottest boyfriend ever.." Blaine purred.

"I wouldn't say the hottest.." Kurt said, licking his lips at Blaine's voice.

Blaine watched as Kurt's tongue disappeared behind his lips again. "Hmm?..."

"I wouldn't say you have the hottest boyfriend." Kurt repeated.

"But I do.." Blaine said, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"Nu uh.."

"Prove it.."

"How?"

"Use your imagination.." Blaine said, licking across Kurt's bottom lip.

"I'm not sure you're ready for that," Kurt whispered. "I'm very creative."

"Try me.." Blaine said darkly. Kurt gripped Blaine's ass and stood, carrying him to his room. Blaine gasped as Kurt lifted him, giggling happily. Kurt laid Blaine out on his bed. "Hmm. I don't know how much you can handle."

"Let's find out.." Blaine grinned, his heart racing.

Kurt headed to his dresser and slipped something into his pocket before straddling Blaine. He ripped the younger's shirt open. "Tell me if it's too much."

Blaine gave an odd noise as buttons flew across the room. "O-Okay.."

Kurt pulled out two bobby pins and carefully placed them on Blaine's nipples as makeshift clamps. Blaine gasped, arching his back and groaning a bit. "Fuck.."

"How do they feel?"

"Hurts..But..K-Kinda good.."

Kurt sucked one of the pink nubs into his mouth, moaning around it.

Blaine groaned, rolling his hips up. "Kuuurttt.."

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt grinned.

"So hot.."

"If you're good, I'll show you another feature in my shower.."

"Oh god..Please.." Blaine moaned, a smile playing on his lips.

"Tell me what you have done." Kurt said as he rocked down.

"W-What do you mean?.." Blaine asked.

"Have you ever used toys? Or been tied up?"

"N-No..I think the most..Adventurous I've gotten..Was bending you over the desk.." Blaine got out.

Kurt moaned at the memory. "That is something I'd like to finish one day.."

"Me too.." Blaine growled.

"How bad do you want me?"

"So bad, Kurt..Fuck..I want anything you want to do to me, I just want you.." Blaine panted.

"Anything?" Kurt asked.

"Anything.."

"I want you to strip while I get the shower ready."

Blaine nodded. "Do you want me to leave these?.." Blaine asked, looking down at his nipples.

"Surprise me," Kurt smiled before strutting off.

Blaine whined softly, but decided to leave them on before getting off of the bed and taking off his clothes.

When appeared again, he was naked and leaning against the shower door. "Come here.."

Blaine smiled, walking over to Kurt. Kurt turned Blaine around and tied a blindfold over his eyes. Blaine gasped, placing his hands on the door. "Let me guide you," Kurt said, placing his hands on Blaine's hips and leading him inside. Blaine nodded, sighing softly. Once inside, Kurt took Blaine's hands and ankles and cuffed him. Blaine took a shaky breath, biting his lip.  
"Fuck you look good.."

"What are you gonna do to me?.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's neck. "You'll see.. Don't worry. Nothing too much."

Blaine shivered, moaning softly. "Oh god.."

Kurt ran his fingertips down Blaine's sides and back up before removing the bobby pins. Blaine gasped, whining at the light sting. Kurt leaned in, kissing and nipping at the sensitive nubs. "Oh God.." Blaine panted again. He was already so hard, precum was starting to leak out of his member.

"You're so sexy," Kurt whispered, kissing and nipping down Blaine's abs.

"Kurt..Fuck..This is so hot.." Blaine panted.

"Talk to me," Kurt said as he dropped to his knees behind Blaine.

"I want you..I-I want you so bad..I..I can't wait for you to show me everything..." Blaine whispered.

"I will, Blaine," Kurt said as he spread him. Blaine gasped harshly as the cool air hit him and the vulnerability of being exposed washed over him. "Can I?" Kurt whispered.

""Please.."

Kurt spread Blaine further, leaning in and licking around his waiting hole.

Blaine whined loudly. "Kurt!.."

Kurt pressed past the tight muscles, moaning at Blaine's voice.

"God! Fuck!" Blaine growled.

Kurt pressed in as deep as he could, curling his tongue up.

"Holy shit.." Blaine moaned. "Kurt..Oh fuck.."

Kurt smiled, continuing to tease Blaine.

"I need you.."

Kurt pulled back and stood. "Fuck, you taste good Blaine.."

Blaine whined at the words, arching his back. Kurt stroked himself quickly, getting himself ready before positioning himself at Blaine's entrance. Blaine arched his back, pushing back towards Kurt. Kurt moaned as he pressed in. "Oh fuck, Blaine.."

"Aah!" Blaine cried out, tightening himself a bit.

Kurt groaned loudly, pressing in all the way.

"W-Wait..Wait.." Blaine whimpered.

Kurt stopped. "Are you okay..?"

"You're just so big.." Blaine moaned. Kurt gasped loudly as he squeezed Blaine's hips.

"It's almost too much..But..So good.." Blaine whispered.

"Just tell me when.."

Blaine nodded, pressing his face against the wall before panting out an "Okay.."

Kurt slowly started to pull out, ignoring every instinct to thrust back into that amazingly tight heat. Blaine moaned softly, rolling his body and attempting to push back for more. "So eager.." Kurt breathed out.

"You feel so good.." Blaine whined.

Kurt breathed out a shaky breath. "It's so hard not to fuck you.."

"I want you to.."

"Are you ready?" Kurt whispered.

"I-I think.." Blaine said quietly. Kurt nodded as he started slowly. Blaine gave a deep moan, rolling his body. "Oohh..Kurt.."

"Shit.." Kurt panted. Blaine looked so damn good like this.

"Kurt..More please..Make me take you..Please.." Blaine whispered. The taller grinned, gripping Blaine's hips and thrusting faster. Blaine cried out, gripping his hands into fists as he took Kurt. "Ohmygod! Kurt-Ah!"

"So tight.." Kurt growled deep in his throat.

"Fuck me! Yes! Oh god, Kurrrrt.." Blaine groaned, letting his head fall back.

Kurt thrust harder, slamming against the shorter's prostate. Blaine let out the loudest scream Kurt had heard yet as he came, panting obscenities before his mouth opened in a silent scream, only fragments of noise escaping. Kurt gasped as he felt blaines muscles fluttering around him. His thrusts became erratic as his own orgasm hit. Blaine gasped, working his sated body with Kurt's as the taller filled him. Kurt stilled inside Blaine, just holding him close. Blaine hummed happily, resting his head against the wall. Kurt kissed Blaine's neck before slowly pulling out and releasing him. Blaine pulled his blindfold off before turning around and kissing Kurt softly. "What did you think..?" Kurt asked as he pulled back.

"So amazing..." Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt and nuzzling into his neck.

"Come on.. Let's relax in the hot tub.."

Blaine nodded, Kurt helping him to the hot tub. His legs were still a bit shaky as they climbed in. Kurt straddled Blaine, laying his head against his neck. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, sighing happily as he let the warm water and Kurt's body relax him.

"Thank you.." Kurt whispered.

"For?.."

"Coming over.. Being my boyfriend.."

Blaine smiled, his cheeks pinking a bit. "Thank you.."

Kurt kissed Blaine's blush. Blaine giggled lightly, pressing his cheek against Kurt's. "I missed you so much.." Kurt whispered.

"I missed you too..I'm so sorry, Kurt.."

"You were right.."

"I was wrong.."

"How..?"

"By not telling you about Sebastian..By acting like you were in the wrong.." Blaine said quietly.

"Well I was your boss.." Kurt said.

"That doesn't mean anything..I could've said no.." Blaine said softly.

"I'm glad you didn't.."

"Me too.." Blaine smiled. Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine walked up to Kurt's office, placing a coffee on the newly hired secretary's desk and smiling at her. Now that he'd been promoted to Kurt's PA and his publicist, he didn't have time to sit behind a desk.

He walked past her to look in Kurt's office door and saw that he looked extremely irritated. He pulled a packet of Tylenol out of his pocket and set it on top of the lid of his coffee as he walked in.

"No! I told you that doesn't work for me. Well, rearrange it and call me back!" Kurt snapped before hanging up the phone. Blaine ripped open the packet of medicine and set it next to the coffee on Kurt's desk.

"You're a life saver." Kurt sighed, taking the pills and coffee.

Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt's temple. "Was that GQ?.."

"Their fucking assistant mixed up the dates for my interview. Then picked out all the wrong colors for the photo shoot. I don't know what the hell they're doing over there."

"I will take care of it." Blaine smiled, adjusting his glasses. "All you have to worry about is getting to the photoshoot..And looking beautiful."

"What would I do without you?" Kurt smiled.

"I've seen what you do without me. Get buried in paperwork and slouch around the house. " Blaine chuckled, grabbing a stack of papers and tucking them under his arm.

"Thank you, baby."

Blaine blushed lightly, adjusting his glasses. "You're welcome."

Kurt stood and kissed his boyfriend. "I have a few calls to make. Then we'll go have dinner."

Blaine smiled, his breath leaving him as Kurt gave him another kiss.

"Come back in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sir.." Blaine nodded, scurrying out.

Kurt made a few more calls before the assistant from GQ could call back.

After a while Blaine walked in with Kurt's coat. "It's snowing.."

Kurt held up a finger as he listened to the woman on the phone.

"No! Are you blind?! Burnt orange is NOT my color! Well, you tell who ever's job it is! Do I need to come over there and do your fucking job for you?" He yelled into the phone before hanging up and throwing it across the room. Blaine stood there, his arms crossed as Kurt continued to yell. The sight of Blaine just standing there didn't help. "Why aren't you helping?! Ugh, that idiot new girl needs to be replaced!"

"She didn't do anything wrong." Blaine shrugged, picking up the phone.

"Nothing? My article is going to be ruined!"

"The color scheme does not affect the content of the article Kurt."

"It will help either attract people or turn them away."

"Either way you're acting like a child."

Kurt gasped. "I can't believe you right now!"

Blaine sighed. "We're going to miss our reservation."

Kurt growled, muttering under his breath.

"Are you done?"

Kurt's head snapped toward his boyfriend with every intention of yelling some more. But something stopped him. He looked at Blaine. He really was acting like a child. Blaine looked so mature and..sexy. Kurt quickly closed the space between them, crashing their lips together heatedly.

Blaine made an odd "Mmph!" noise in surprise but quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"I want you."

Blaine nodded, fixing his glasses that were knocked out of place by Kurt's kiss. "H-How?.."

"Take me on my desk."

Blaine growled, picking Kurt up and laying him back across the desk, knocking down papers and cups of pens.

"Shit.. Blaine.."

"Want me to fuck you?.." Blaine whispered, pulling his coat off.

"Yes!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt's pants down and pulling his member out. Kurt arched his back, whimpering lightly. Blaine spit in his hand and slicked his member up before thrusting into him.

"Ah!"

"Fuck..Kurt.." Blaine whispered, slowly working his hips.

"Feels so good." Kurt moaned. Blaine smiled before gripping Kurt's firm thighs and pounding into him. "Fuck me!"

Blaine thrust harder, grunting lowly. Kurt threw his head back as he felt the rough drag of Blaine's thick cock. Blaine reached down, pumping Kurt quickly. He could feel this wouldn't last long.

"Baby.. Oh god!"

Blaine bit his lip, holding back with everything he had. "K-Kurt.."

"Blaine!" Kurt cried as he let go.

Blaine groaned in relief as he came hard inside of Kurt. Kurt panted as Blaine pulled out. "Holy shit."

"Fuck.." Blaine smiled. "What triggered that?.."

"I don't know." Kurt giggled. "But now I'm hungry."

"Well hopefully we won't be late.." Blaine said, pulling his clothes on.

"We'll make it if I drive."

Blaine sighed. "Okay. Don't kill us."

"I won't."

Blaine slipped Kurt's coat on him from behind. "Okay let's go."

They made it to the restaurant just in time and had a nice dinner. Kurt drove Blaine home and Blaine looked around before kissing Kurt softly. "Thank you.."

"Thank you." Kurt grinned. "Ill see you tomorrow?"

"If I don't have anything better to do.." Blaine chuckled.

"In the case, I just might have to fire you." Kurt teased.

"You'd never fire me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm." Blaine smiled.

"If I did, I couldn't stare at you all day." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine chuckled, kissing him again. "Goodnight Mr. Hummel.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine climbed out of the car and walked upstairs to his apartment. He was about to climb in bed when he got a call on his business phone.

He sighed, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes?"

"This is Daria McCain. Publisist for Chandler Kheil."

"Oh, yes. Hello. How are you?"

"Listen. I'm setting up lunch with you. Tomorrow. Noon. Twenty third street. We'll talk. Set things up. Sound good?"

"What is this about?" Blaine asked.

"Great hon. See you then." She said before hanging up. Blaine scratched his head and sighed. He pulled out his planner and wrote in "Lunch w/ CK Pub." Before climbing into bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

The next morning, Blaine woke up late. He had ten minutes to be at Kurt's GQ photoshoot. "Shit!" He yelled jumping up and getting dressed before running out the door, shirt unbuttoned and tie in hand along with his bag. Kurt was pacing back and forth at GQ as he waited for Blaine.

Blaine burst through the doors, struggling to fix the knot in his tie.

"I'm here!" He said before breathlessly checking them in.

"Where were you?" Kurt scolded.

"I'm sorry, I missed my alarm." Blaine sighed, tucking his shirt in as they walked down the hall.

"Is everything in order for today? Can't take any more surprises."

"It should be.." Blaine sighed as he walked into the studio. Blaine groaned before closing the door behind him and blocking Kurt's way.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Maybe you should wait in the lobby." Blaine said quickly.

"Why?" Kurt asked, already getting angry. Blaine sighed as Kurt pushed past him to see the forest green set.

"Jesus Christ." Kurt groaned. "Whatever. It's better than orange."

Blaine sighed strutting over to the photographer. "Green?!"

"Excuse me?"

"I told you ash blue..Does that look like ash blue to you?" Blaine snapped, his nerves already fried. It was only eight am and he had enough of this day.

"Ash blue doesn't go with this set. You're lucky we're even doing this shoot."

"I'm lucky? You're lucky I don't take him and we walk out those doors!"

The photographer laughed. "And what would your boss do if I walked out?"

"Find a new photographer. Its not hard to point and click. Plenty of people in this city know how." Blaine said seriously. He felt like a giant ass right now and he knew how rude he sounded, but he wasn't in the mood for this.

"Honey, I can make sure no photographer works with him again. I suggest you tell your boss to sit his sweet ass down and let me do my job."

Blaine growled, turning on his heel and going to makeup.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. Let's just get this over with.."

"Alright."

Kurt got his makeup and hair done before heading to wardrobe. He got dressed in a black and green suit with black sunglasses and sat at the set.

The set looked like an office but everything was painted dark green. The celebrity sighed crossing his legs. "How do you want me?"

"Sit behind the desk."

Kurt did as he was told as the music started and he went into his modeling mode, every move and pose a perfect frame. Blaine watched in the background. How was he so lucky to be with such a beautiful man?

When he was finished Kurt smiled. "That went well, huh?"

"You were perfect." Blaine grinned.

Kurt did his interview quickly and sighed as they walked out. "What's next?"

Blaine went through the day's schedule. "But I have to have lunch with Chandler Kheil's publicist."

Kurt stopped walking and turned to him. "Why?.."

"Not sure. She called last night and said we needed to do lunch."

"Before you make any decisions or anything with her you call me." Kurt said seriously.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, just promise me."

"I promise."

"Okay, good." Kurt said, continuing to walk, snowflakes starting to fall.

"Do you need me to do anything else for you today?" Blaine asked.

"No..Just come to my house after you have lunch.."

"Okay.."

Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss before walking down the street.

Blaine sighed. What the hell was going on? He took a cab to the restaurant and walked in, smiling at the warmth the building held inside. He found the publicist and sat down.

"You must be Blaine." She smiled.

"I am. Nice to meet you."

"So. We both agree that Chandler is on the up and up, correct?.."

"Yes. But I don't see what that has to do with Kurt."

"Kurt Hummel is falling out of the loop after the fashion line. Sure, he's doing interviews here and there, but what is he really doing?" Daria asked.

"We're working on something big." Blaine lied. "What's your point?"

"I think Chandler and Kurt should..Date a bit for the cameras. They have history. The press and the public will eat this up. They'll be Broadway's biggest power couple."

"Oh, I don't know about that.."

"Is that really up to you?" Daria asked sipping her tea.

"I know Kurt. I'll talk to him. But I don't think he'll go for it."

"You have my number." She said, setting the money for her tea on the table and leaving.

Blaine sighed. Today really did suck. He ordered a glass of wine, glad they didn't ask for his ID, and called Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt answered on the third ring.

"Hey..So I just talked to McCain.."

"And?"

"And..She wants you and Chandler to date for the cameras..It's ridiculous.."

Kurt thought for a moment. "It's not that ridiculous.."

"It's not?"

"Only for publicity." Kurt said quickly.

"What would that mean..Exactly?"

"In public, we'd pretend to date."

"Like..Kissing and..Holding hands?.."

"Lite kissing."

"Oh."

"Like closed mouth kissed."

"Got it." Blaine said quietly.

"Are you mad?"

"No. I'm fine. Either way, You're going to the Wicked premiere party tonight for Rachel and Chandler is in the cast. So it looks like he'll be your date. I'll set it up. See you tonight." Blaine said before doing something he never dared to do. He hung up on his boss.

Kurt sighed, deciding to shrug it off.

Blaine set everything up before going to pick up Kurt's suit for the party. Today had to have been one of the worst days in his life. Now he had to watch Kurt and Chandler flirt and touch all night.. Kurt was relaxing on the couch when Blaine came in with his suit.

Blaine hung the suit up quietly, "The suit's McQueen.." he said, typing on his PDA before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"To arrange your car, sir." Blaine deadpanned.

"Blaine.."

"What?"

"Come here. Don't be like that."

Blaine sighed, putting his PDA in his pocket and turning to Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "It's only to help my career. You're who I want."

"I know.." Blaine sighed, looking down. "I just..Have to stand there and..Watch him touch you.."

"It won't mean anything. I promise. I'll be wishing it was you all night."

Blaine gave a light smile, leaning against Kurt.

"Come home with me tonight. I'll hold you and tell you how amazing you are." Kurt grinned. Blaine blushed, his smile growing shy.

"God, you're beautiful." Kurt said softly.

Blaine gasped quietly. "I-I.." He laughed nervously. "Well..I-I just.."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine sweetly.

Blaine giggled. "Sorry.."

"Go get ready. Then come get me." Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt again.

Kurt watched as Blaine left before grabbing his suit. He wasn't looking forward to a night with Chandler, especially with their given history. He knew Chandler would try to make it real. He changed and smoothed the suit. Blaine had really outdone himself this time. It was the perfect shade and fit. He smiled before his stylist came to do his hair and he was picked up by his driver, Chandler already waiting inside of the limo.

"Hello Chandler." Kurt sighed.

"Kurt." Chandler grinned. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." Kurt said, pushing a hair behind his ear. "You look good too. "

Chandler moved a little closer. "I missed you."

"Chandler. Both of us know this is strictly professional." Kurt said holding up a finger.

"You don't miss me? Not even a little?" Chandler asked, leaning in.

Kurt sighed. "Yes. Sometimes. But I'm with someone now."

"So, why did you agree to this?"

"For my career."

"You working on anything?"

"Not..Right now..But I should be soon." Kurt said, crossing his legs and pouring himself a drink.

Chandler nodded. "Maybe we'll work together."

"Maybe.." Kurt sighed, unable to keep the lump in his throat away as he looked at Chandler.

Chandler smiled. "We work so well together."

Kurt sighed softly. "I remember. Fresh out of NYADA and doing our first off-Broadway show.."

"Ah, yes. Those were good times."

Kurt giggled, sipping his drink. "I miss those days.."

"Me too. And look at you now. Even more handsome and talented."

Kurt shook his head, smiling into his drink. "You're always the charmer."

"It's true." Chandler said, placing his hand over Kurt's. Kurt swallowed roughly, looking over at Chandler before pulling his hand away to check his watch.

"So, who's this new guy? And why are you pretending to be with me if you're with him?"

"I'd rather not talk about him if you don't mind. But I told you. Your publicist came to mine and said that I would benefit."

"I have no doubts that you will. But we're going to have to act like a real couple."

"In front of the cameras." Kurt said, his eyebrow twitching.

"You know the cameras are everywhere."

Kurt sighed, nodding.

"Here we go." Chandler grinned as the limo stopped. The door was opened and Kurt put on a smile as the sound of clicking cameras and flashing lights were in the air. The questions flew at them as Chandler stepped out next.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Chandler's and the cameras flashed faster. Blaine was the one that opened the door for him and sighed deeply as he closed it. Kurt winked at him before he and chandler made their way down the aisle. They stopped and talked to a few interviewers.

"Can we get a kiss for the cameras?" She smiled.

"Of course." Chandler said, leaning in to Kurt. Kurt hesitated for less than a second before pressing his lips to Chandler's and cupping his cheek. The crowd cheered and awed as they pulled back. Blaine's heart sank at the sight.

Kurt smiled. "We couldn't be happier."

"What brought you two back together?" A woman asked.

"Well..I came to see Rachel during rehearsals one day, and Chan and I just started talking again. We just..clicked." Kurt smiled.

"Alright no more questions, we have to move on." Blaine said.

Chandler sighed as they were pushed away from the cameras. Blaine sighed, crossing his arms as they walked into the party. Great. Press was everywhere.

A few came over, spitting out question after question. Kurt hurried after Rachel. "Hey!" Kurt smiled.

"What're you doing?" Rachel asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, ordering a drink.

"With Chandler."

"It's helping my carreer." Kurt said dismissively.

"Hopefully not ruining your relationship."

"Blaine knows what's happening."

"Still." Rachel sighed.

"Listen. This is good for me. Blaine knows what's happening. That's it."

"Okay."

Blaine walked up to the bar and ordered a shot, sighing deeply. He tossed it back and asked for another. Kurt looked over. "You gonna slow down?.."

"Why?"

"Well you're coming home with me and I don't want to have to clean up your puke.." Kurt chuckled.

"I can take care of myself." Blaine said, turning back to the bar.

"Excuse me?.." Kurt asked.

"If you don't want to, I will."

Kurt stared at Blaine with anger in his eyes. Blaine kept his back to Kurt.

"Find your own way home, Anderson.." Kurt spat, grabbing his drink and walking off.

Blaine tried to ignore the hurt he felt as he received another shot. Rachel looked at her friend with hurt in her heart. She rubbed over his shoulder. "I'll give you a ride.."

"Thanks." Blaine said quietly.

"Talk to me.." She said as Kurt wrapped his arms around Chandler.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"He's fucking insane!" Blaine sighed. "His temper is out of control. Even for the smallest things. And now he expects me to watch him be all over Chandler then go home with him? No!"

"That's Kurt.." Rachel sighed.

"I-I don't deserve this."

"Tell him.."

Blaine shook his head. "His career is more important."

"No its not."

"He thinks so."

Rachel sighed. "Kurt needs a reality check. He's used to getting his way and he doesn't like it when that doesn't happen."

Blaine nodded. "I just don't know how to show him I want him."

"What do you mean?.." Rachel asked softly.

"If I try to talk to him, he won't see where I'm coming from. He'll just see this as a way to help him."

Rachel stirred her drink thoughtfully. "Then assert yourself."

"How?"

Rachel sighed, "Well..He's twenty-six and you're nineteen..But. You just have to stand up to him. You have before. Tell him you won't deal with it.

"Okay."

"You want me to drive you to his house?"

"Please." Blaine said softly.

"C'mon. Let's sneak out of here, hit a couple of bars and then I'll drop you off." Rachel smiled.

"Thank you." Blaine said, looking to Kurt one last time. Kurt pressed his lips to Chandler's cheek, smiling wide.

"Let's go."

Rachel nodded, grabbing her clutch as they sneaked out the back. Blaine was giggling and having a good time by the second bar.

"You are just adorable." Rachel smiled.

"Am not." Blaine laughed.

"Yes you are! Especially with those little bowties and your glasses.." She giggled. "Kurt doesn't know what he has. But don't worry. I'm not hitting on you."

"I hope not." Blaine chuckled. "I hope he sees what he has waiting for him.."

"What'll be waiting for him? You naked with rose petals?" She laughed.

"Oh my god."

Rachel smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it." Blaine sighed.

"Just speak from your heart." Rachel said.

Blaine nodded. "You think he'll be there soon?"

"Most likely. The party ended half an hour ago.."

"Okay." Blaine said nervously.

"C'mon." Rachel sighed, paying the bar tender. Blaine was shaking with nerves as she dropped him off.

"Night Blaine..Call me if you need anything okay?"

"I will. Thanks again."

"You're welcome.." she smiled before driving away.

Blaine rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Kurt opened the door, his eyes red and puffy. He immediately straightened up. "What do you want?"

Blaine walked past Kurt. "I want to talk to you. I've let a lot of people use me and take advantage of how nice and understand I can be. But I'm done! I want you, Kurt. But I will not be someone you have to hide. Either you want me or this stunt with Chandler. I know your career is important. And I won't get in the way of that. But I won't compromise my feelings." he said with much more confidence that he thought he had. Kurt crossed his arms, opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His bottom lip quivered and tears filled his eyes. Blaine's shoulders dropped. "You're choosing him."

"No..I'm not.." Kurt said, attempting to sound bitter but only sounding broken.

"What?.."

"I've been sitting here crying all night..Over you.."

"Why? Because I didn't come to your house for one night?"

Kurt sniffed, quickly wiping his eyes. "I..I had dinner..And.." Kurt stiffened. "It doesn't even matter. " He said seriously, walking past Blaine.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "What happened?"

"Nothing.." Kurt said, pulling away. His voice broke as he walked to his room.

"Kurt, talk to me." Blaine said as he followed.

"I never act like this with anyone!" Kurt got out. "I-I want you to be happy! I don't just care about myself anymore..I hurt tonight..It scares me..I'm terrified.."

"Why? Why is it so hard to give in and feel love?" Blaine asked. Kurt froze at the word, staring at Blaine.

"What?"

"L-Love?"

"Yeah.." Blaine said quietly. "I mean, I can't say I'm in love with you. But I know I want to be with you. Not while you're pretending with him though."

"I told him I wanted out on the way home..Then I came in..Threw everything away..A-And just cried.."

"Threw what away?"

"Wine..Roses.." Kurt whispered looking down. "But like i said it doesn't matter." Kurt said quickly, his walls flying up.

"Y-You brought me those..?"

"Yeah." Kurt said, walking to his room to change.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I-I couldn't watch you and him together. It hurt. So, Rachel offered to take me home.."

"It's fine." Kurt nodded, taking his suit off.

"Do you want me to leave..?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt ran a hand through his hair and his eyebrows knit together. He turned to Blaine and rested his forehead on the younger's shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Let me stay. I'll hold you all night. We can watch whatever you want. Even one of those style marathons. I don't care. Then I'll make you breakfast. We'll take the day off.."

Kurt nodded, his shoulders shaking lightly. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "It's okay, baby."

"O-oh.." Kurt exhaled, melting against Blaine and pulling him closer. "N-No one's ever called me that.." He whispered.

"You like it?"

"Yes..Oh, yes.."

"Come on, baby. Lets get into bed." Blaine said before slipping out of his suit. "Can I get you anything to drink? Are you hungry?"

Kurt shook his head, pulling Blaine into the bed and holding him close. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "You want me to sing for you?"

"Please.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine held Kurt tighter as he closed his eyes and started to sing softly.

"Tonight when the darkness comes

Why don't we treat it like a friend

Then we'll both be glad to see the night

And we'll be hoping

It's never going to end

So don't be afraid of what the night-time may bring

You must understand that you can dream of anything

So fall into sleep

Peaceful and deep

And may this journey help you fly

When you can't hold out much longer

Don't you cry

When the darkness is getting stronger

Sleep like a child

Peaceful and deep

And when you lay you down

I pray your soul to keep

Sleep like a child

Peaceful and deep

And I when you lay you down

I pray your soul to keep.."

Kurt held himself close to Blaine as his eyelids grew heavy.

"You won't be alone

For I will not be denied

Under the darkest of skies

I'm gonna be by your side

So fall into sleep

Peaceful and deep

And may this journey help you fly

When you can't hold out much longer

Don't you cry

When the darkness is getting stronger

Sleep like a child

Peaceful and deep

And when you lay you down

I pray your soul to keep

Sleep like a child

Peaceful and deep

And I when you lay you down

I pray your soul to keep

Well I know

I can see it in your eyes

You're tired of fighting everyday

Trying to struggle through the night

Yes I know that it's hard to carry on

So just lay down your head

And in your dreams you will be strong

Sleep like a child

Peaceful and deep

And when you lay you down

I pray your soul to keep

Oh like a child

Peaceful and deep

Sleep like a child

Peaceful and deep

And I when you lay you down

I pray your soul to keep.." Blaine finished the song and smiled lightly at the peaceful sound of Kurt's light snoring. This was all Kurt needed..He'd been alone for far too long. Blaine was happy he could do this for Kurt. The Broadway star was so used to being strong and building up the thick walls around himself. He'd forgotten how to let anyone in. But now he could. Maybe this would help him relax and get his next job. Blaine held him close until eventually he fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Kurt woke up in a panic when he felt that Blaine wasn't in the bed. His breathing slowed when he smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen. He got up and slowly walked to the kitchen. "Blaine?.."

"Good morning, beautiful." Blaine smiled.

Kurt blushed. "Morning.."

"I'm making waffles and bacon. I made a trip to the store before you could wake up."

Kurt gave a light smile. "Thank you.." He said before straightening up. "Do we..I..have anything important to do today?.."

Blaine shook his head. "I cleared your schedule."

"I have a whole day without anything to do?..Dear god I'm gonna go crazy.." Kurt said, sitting at the table. "Did you get-?" He started as Blaine set a cup of coffee in front of him. "You did."

"I know my boss." Blaine chuckled. "You won't go crazy. We aren't going to stay here all day."

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked, sipping his coffee.

"I was thinking retail therapy with Rachel?"

Kurt gave a smile over the rim of his cup. "Actualy..I think it might be nice to.. a day in with you..It's cold..And..Y-Yeah.."

"Really?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Yeah." Kurt said before downing the rest of his coffee.

"Okay." Blaine smiled, refilling Kurt's cup. Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand and gently pulling him down for a kiss. "I'm so glad I came here last night."

"So am I.." Kurt said softly. Blaine kissed him again before making their plates.

After breakfast Kurt walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him deeply. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, melting against him. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips. "You're so beautiful."

Blaine blushed. "Not compared to you.."

"Listen to your boss.." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine bit his lip. "It's kind of hot that you're my boss.."

"It's hot that you're my assistant.."

Blaine couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped him. Kurt pulled Blaine closer by his hips. "You're so innocent.."

"Does it make you want to..ruin me?" He asked lowly.

Kurt growled, pushing Blaine against the counter. "More than you know.."

"Tell me.." Blaine gasped.

"I want to fuck you so hard..God..I want you to where it hurts to walk..And then I'm just gonna watch you work..And ill know I'm the reason you're limping.."

Blaine gripped Kurt's shirt. "Oh god, yes.."

Kurt leaned down, biting Blaine's neck.

"Kurt.."

"So sexy.."

Blaine tilted his head, giving Kurt more room. Kurt sucked a harsh bruise onto Blaine's neck, moaning deeply.

"Shit!"

"You like that?.." Kurt grinned.

"I-I do.."

Kurt gripped Blaine's ass, releasing a dark moan.

"Do that again."

Kurt did as Blaine asked, nibbling on his ear. Blaine let out a long whine, pulling Kurt closer.

"How do you want me?.." Kurt whispered.

"On my back.. My legs over your shoulders.."

Kurt nodded, picking Blaine up and carrying him to the great room. Blaine kissed along Kurt's jaw as he was carried. Kurt gently laid him down on the floor as the music from his record player filled the room. Blaine closed his eyes and hummed.

"You're beautiful.."

"Thank you.."

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine and it became much sweeter than he anticipated. Blaine melted against Kurt. Kurt slowly undressed Blaine, gasping quietly.

"Kurt.."

"Yes?.."

"I want you.."

Kurt nodded, leaning down to kiss Blaine deeply. Blaine moaned, wrapping his legs around Kurt. Kurt pulled his boxers down and let his hands roam over Blaine's body. Blaine gave a soft moan at the touch.

"Perfect.."

"Thank you."

Kurt smiled, positioning himself at Blaine's entrance. Blaine gasped as Kurt pushed in. "Ohhh.."

Kurt grunted quietly, rolling his hips. Blaine reached up and tangled his hands in his messy curls. Kurt moaned deeply, speeding up his thrusts. "Blaine.."

"Kurt.. Please talk to me."

Kurt kissed up Blaine's neck. "Fuck..You're so tight baby..Feel so good."

Blaine moaned, tilting his head back. Kurt bit down on the skin, moaning loudly.

"Kurt!"

"Scream for me baby.."

Blaine pulled his hair lightly. "Oh god!"

Kurt sped up even more. "Fuck..So sexy..Taking me.."

"Kurt.. Yes.."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's in a searing kiss as he fucked into him. Blaine whimpered, tightening his legs around him.

"I-I want you to come with me.."

Blaine nodded, moving in time with his boyfriend. Kurt kissed down his neck. "Fuck..Baby..Yes.."

"Oh my god.."

"I'm so close.."

"Me too!"

Kurt sped up, moaning against Blaine's lips. Blaine's body tensed before arching beautifully. Kurt filled him as they came togethe, panting harshly.

"So..amazing.."

Kurt kissed to Blaine's lips and smiled lightly. "Thank you.."

"For what..?"

"Applying to be my assistant.." Kurt whispered.

"Thank you for choosing me." Blaine giggled.

"You were the only one I interviewed.." Kurt laughed.

"Really? Wow.. I must've made some impression." Blaine said, trailing his fingers over Kurt's chest.

Kurt smiled, laying next to Blaine. "I knew I wanted you.."

"I'm glad."

Kurt's smile grew. "So..What do you want to do?"

"Anything." Blaine said softly.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "Let's take a bath.."


End file.
